


Because of a Scroll

by NuelaChik



Series: Because [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuelaChik/pseuds/NuelaChik
Summary: When the Neverseen is finally defeated, Sophie and her friends get their Match Making Scrolls.Matches are made, relationships are created, and hearts are broken. But it's just another adventure in the Keeper Crew's lives.Except, will this be the time that friendships between the seven are truly broken?





	1. Leaving Home

“Sophie, Dex, wait up!” a familiar voice called out from behind the mentioned elves. 

_ Biana _ , Sophie automatically realized; she would recognize the melodious voice of one of her closest friends from almost anywhere. Dex and Sophie stopped walking until Biana, along with Tam and Linh, could join them. The five of them made their way down the grandiose halls of Foxfire.

“Don’t forget, you’re all coming to Everglen after school with pajamas, a toothbrush, extra clothes, and anything else you need for a sleepover,” Biana reminded them as they reached the Leap-Master 2,500. 

The sleepover, it  _ was  _ supposed to be an informal event with Fitz and Keefe visiting from the Golden Towers (they were more focused on their studies and were only allowed a weekend off once a month to visit home). However, after all their parents - specifically Della - suggested that they get their  _ Match-Making scrolls  _ when Keefe and Fitz come, the simple event became a million times more stressful. 

But in the end, Sophie didn’t mind too much; the idea of the scrolls already terrified her enough, so she was eternally grateful for the opportunity to go with her friends.  _ That’s what best friends are for!  _

“I wouldn’t be able to forget with all of your pestering,” Sophie teased. “But yeah, I’ll be there in about an hour-ish after I get home. I need to finish packing and say goodbye to my parents.” 

Biana rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully. “What about you, Dex?”  she asked, her tone significantly softer. 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be there around the same time as Sophie. Might take me a little longer, though, because of Rex, Bex, and Lex.” 

Biana nodded in understanding, and turned to Linh. 

“We’ll be there a few minutes afterwards since our stuff is already packed,” Linh told Biana, speaking for her brother as well. 

“Yay!” Biana cheered, looking regal-esque underneath the shimmering crystals. “I guess I’ll see you guys soon, then.” 

Grinning, she commanded, “Everglen,” and was whisked away in the light. 

Dex stared blankly at the spot where Biana stood, standing still, barely breathing, not uttering a word. 

_ What did  _ that  _ mean? _

Clearing her throat, Sophie brought Dex out of his daze. “We should probably get going. See you all at Everglen!” 

Standing amongst the crystals, Sophie murmured, “Havenfield,” and soon felt the warm and tingling feeling of the “feathers of light” - as she dubbed them - bring her home. 

* * * *

“Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I’m going to Everglen now!” Sophie hollered as she rushed down the stairs with her bag stuffed to the brim with all the items she could ever need or want for a sleepover, along with some things she couldn’t even imagine needing. Clearly, letting Vertina help her pack was not the brightest option. 

Edaline stepped into the living room, drying her hands off using an intricate towel, and flashed Sophie a smile. 

_ She must have been making dinner. I’m going to regret missing the delicious meal.  _

As if on cue, Grady came inside, his hair tangled and grubby, and his clothes a complete disaster - encrusted with chunks of dirt, foamy soap suds, and was even torn in some places. 

_ He must have been washing the verminion. I’m glad I haven’t been grounded, otherwise I would probably look like that, too! _

“Goodbye, Sophie. Have a great time at Everglen,” Grady wished his daughter as he went to give Sophie a hug - which she carefully accepted, attempting not to get herself dirty  _ before  _ she even arrived.  __

“Don’t get into  _ too  _ much trouble, either! You’ve been going on a pretty long streak without any Elwin calls for a while, now.” Edaline chuckled as she precariously joined their hug, trying not to get herself dirty, either, and squeezed Sophie tightly. 

“Especially with that  _ Sencen boy.  _ He really hasn’t changed much over the years,” Grady added with a grin. 

“No reason to worry, I’ll  _ try  _ to stay out of trouble,” Sophie replied, quoting Alden, and emphasizing the word  _ try _ . 

“We love you so much, Sophie,” Grady said, hugging her even tighter. 

“Now you’re growing up so fast . . . Already applying for your Match-Making Scroll,” Edaline murmured, wiping a tear from her eye as they separated. 

“I love you guys, too. And please don’t cry, you’ll make me cry and I’ll never want to grow up,” Sophie teased, hugging them one quick and final time before heading upstairs once more, towards the Leap Master. 

Grady and Edaline both chuckled at that, trying their best to keep their tears of happiness from running down their cheeks. But a few stray tears escaped Edaline’s anyways,  and she smiled softly before Grady gently wiped it away for her. 

“Everglen,” Sophie told the Leap Master, hesitance in her voice as she saw Grady and Edaline in her peripheral vision, and a single crystal dropped down and created a beam of light, ready to take her away. 

Sophie inhaled and exhaled deeply and waved good-bye to Grady and Edaline with a smile one last time before she took the steps towards that sole beam of light that would wisp her away and flipped her love life (and as a result, Sophie’s life in general) upside-down. 

***~*~*~***


	2. Who do you Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie gets settled at Everglen.

The blinding light from the gates at Everglen met Sophie’s eyes as the warm, feathery sensation from light-leaping faded away. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she noticed Dex standing by her side, shielding his eyes from the gates as well. 

“Hey,” he mumbled a bit awkwardly when he noticed her. “Have you been waiting long?” 

“No, I just got here,” Sophie responded. 

“How long do we have to wait?” 

“Well, they have to reach the gates and-” Sophie was cut short by the sounds of the gates opening.  _ Apparently not that long _ is what she should’ve said instead.

“Biana!” she squealed, spreading her hands for a hug. Biana went towards Sophie and hugged her. Then she hugged Dex - which took him by surprise. 

“I’m so glad you guys are finally here!” Biana exclaimed, slightly jumping up and down.

“I can tell,” Sophie said with a little chuckle.

“Dex, you okay? You seem a little frozen,” Biana asked Dex.

“Y-yeah. I just . . . um . . . can we come inside?” Dex asked. Sophie was a little curious as to why he was acting so nervously around Biana. Her long, dark hair was in curls and she was wearing a styled - but surprisingly simple - dress with a black top that went out into a white and black patterned skirt under the waistline. 

“Of course, come in,” Biana welcomed, and they followed her inside. 

When the three of them entered the Vackers’ mansion-like home, Sophie saw Linh and Tam waiting for the elves. 

“Hi!” Sophie smiled towards them. Linh squealed a little gave her a hug while Tam stood there in all his broodiness glory with his arms crossed - but Sophie thought there might’ve been a small smile placed on his lips. 

“I’m so excited to get our Match-Making scrolls together!” Linh squealed enthusiastically, giving Sophie no doubt that she was excited. 

“I am too, but I still don’t completely get the system,” Sophie said back to Linh. “I mean, I thought we had to fill out the packets and then just request the scrolls when we wanted them.”

“Well, we go to the Match-Making office so that they can make sure none of our answers changed on the packets. Since we already made an appointment for this Sunday, they ask us questions and they use our answers to adjust the list of possible bachelors that are one-hundred percent  _ not _ related to us and that match our talent status,” Biana explained for Sophie. She seemed to know how this worked really well. Though it might have been every elf in the Lost Cities knowing this, and Sophie just didn’t really know with her lack of knowledge in the Elven world - even after living in the Lost Cities for several years.

The seven of them already filled out the packets a year earlier because the councillors and their parents agreed that it would take their minds off of the defeat they had on the Neverseen and how the rebellion got punished. 

“Oh, okay, that makes a lot of sense,” Sophie responded to Biana’s explanation, and meaning it. She was still a little upset about the “talent status” part. It’s not the elf’s fault if they don’t manifest. They should still be able to be with the elf they want to be with without having all this shame being brought down on the both of them - unless they’re related, then eww. 

“So if you two could follow me, I’m going to show you where to put your things,” Biana told Sophie and Dex. 

They followed Biana down the hallway, up the stairs, and into Fitz’s old room. There were two king sized beds in there.

“So, Dex, this is where you will be sleeping with Tam, Fitz, and Keefe. We thought it would be more fun to sleep in the same room since it’s a sleepover,” Biana explained.

“Okay.” Dex put down his bag of things. He started walking around the room, exploring a bit. There was a bathroom connected to the room, some drawers and desks besides the beds. There wasn’t really anything else in the room. If Sophie hadn’t come to Everglen so much in the past few years, she would never have guessed that this was Fitz’s old room.

“Wait, only two beds?” Dex observed.

“Yeah,” Biana answered. “Um . . . there wouldn’t be enough room to fit in four beds, so that means you’ll have to share a bed with another boy.”

Dex raised an eyebrow. “Who would I have to share with?”

“Heh . . . heh . . . I think it’s up to you boys to figure that out,” Biana managed to get out. “Sophie, let’s show you where you’re going to sleep.”

Biana quickly lead Sophie down the hall as Dex went downstairs and into her room that had only one king-sized bed, with a fluffy teal carpet. There was a mirror connected to desk that had more makeup tools that could last a girl five lifetimes - which in the elves’ case is much shorter than their actual lifespan. There was a desk next to it that had all of her Foxfire things, and a dresser that was filled with gowns too over-the-top that Sophie would never be caught dead wearing - unless she was forced into one of them.  There was also a bathroom connected to her room that probably had more makeup and beauty items.

“One bed?” Sophie wasn’t sure if one bed will be enough for Linh, Biana and her - but then again, the three of them were small and the bed was huge.

“Yeah. I thought we could fit into it. Besides, it’s not like you and Linh kick or anything, right?” Biana responded.

“Not that I know of, but then again, I am unconscious when I’m sleeping so how would I know?” Sophie answered with a smile.

Biana laughed. “True. Just set your things down and let’s go back downstairs and have lunch. I’m pretty sure my mom made mallowmelt.”

“If you told me that before, I would be down stairs eating half of the plate already,” Sophie said, putting her things on the bed, right next to Linh’s partially unpacked bag. Biana laughed again and they headed back downstairs.

Sophie saw Tam, Linh, and Dex sitting on the couches, each with a plate filled with mallowmelt. Della comes in the living room and sets down two more plates of the delicious desert on the table between the couches. She looks up and sees her daughter with her friend. 

“Sophie! How are you dear?” she asked, giving the fore-mentioned elf a gentle hug.

Sophie returned the hug. “I’m doing great. How are you? I wonder what it feels like to have your youngest children already applying for their Matchmaking Scrolls.”

“Well, soon enough, you might have children of your own to answer that question. But, I feel like time passes by us fast. They will always be my little children, no matter how old they get, and how responsible they’ve gotten,” Della said, smiling. Biana looked a little embarrassed by her mother’s answer.

“Now eat. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can talk. I’m sure you kids want to discuss many things,  _ especially _ about Matchmaking.” Della said that last part looking at the girls.

 

They quickly finished eating and head upstairs to completely unpack their things. Sophie put her toothbrush and toothpaste away in Biana’s well-organised bathroom. The pajamas and extra outfits she packed went in the empty bottom drawer, besides Linh’s clothes, in Biana’s dresser. It took them a few minutes to finish putting all their things away, but once they were done, they all sat on the bed.

“So, who do you girls want to be number one on your list?” Biana asked, seeming very eager.

“You go first, Biana. Who do you want as your number one?” Linh asked Biana. “Before you say, ‘I asked first,’ you clearly know who you want and are excited to tell us,” she finished with her pointer finger up, pointing towards Biana.

“Well, I kinda want a couple of guys on my list, but the one I want the most is . . . Keefe,” Biana said, a little nervous - which Sophie didn’t get, it was pretty obvious from the start who Biana liked. 

“Oh, wow,” Linh said, a little surprised, “I wasn’t really expecting that.”

Sophie was pretty sure Linh was expecting that response.

Before the girls paid way too much attention to Biana’s answer to her own question, Biana moved on and asked, “What about you Linh? I know there  _ has _ to be  _ somebody _ .”

“Well, I don’t really know. I’ve seen a few cute guys around school. None that I really want on my list though,” Linh shyly answers, playing with her silver tips. Sophie wasn’t sure if that was the truth, or if she was trying to hide the fact that she likes someone. Linh was always a shy person. It seemed a little obvious to Sophie that there was a possibility Linh liked Wylie, though.

Biana slowly nods, probably because it was a satisfying enough answer for her and probably the truth, but Sophie had a feeling that Biana shared the same opinion as her. She turns to Sophie. “What about you, little Miss Quiet? Just because you’re not talking, doesn’t mean we’ll forget to ask you.” 

“I don’t know. I’ve been busy with school and everything else,” Sophie muttered, hoping they bought it. Sophie technically wasn’t lying about the school part, but that wasn’t the whole truth either. The real truth was, Sophie was secretly hoping the guy she’s had a crush on since they became friends would be her number one.

“Don’t lie to us,” Biana and Linh said at the same time.

“What makes you think I’m lying?” Sophie asked in a somewhat hurtful tone.  _ Maybe that will make it more believable _ \- Sophie really needed to work on her lying skills, or better yet, never have the need to lie again.

“One, you’ve never,  _ ever  _ been a good liar. Two, I can tell you like someone. I’m just not  _ completely _ sure of who it is,” Biana answered. 

“Yeah, besides, were bound to find out eventually. Why not just tell us now?” Linh murmured. 

_ Why do they have to be persuasive? . . . And right? _

“Fiiine,” Sophie sighed, dragging the word out, stalling. “The boy I’ve had a crush on and want my number one to be is . . .” Sophie  _ still  _ couldn’t believe she was finally admitting it after all this time. “. . . Fitz,” she finished saying quietly, hopeful that they wouldn’t hear. She also hoped that Biana was fine with this, seeing how Fitz was her brother. 

Part of that hope vanished when Biana screamed happily, “I KNEW IT!” 

Well, at least she seemed fine with Sophie liking Fitz. . . .  

“Knew what?” a familiar accented voice came from the door.

The three girls turned around and saw the opened door with a smirking Keefe leaning against it’s frame with Fitz.

***~*~*~***


	3. Truth or Dare?

“I knew that . . . ,” Biana started a little nervously, but then raised her voice, “girls don’t like it when their older brothers come into their room without  _ knocking  _ first.” 

Fitz smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, Biana.” 

Biana smiled, accepting his apology. “I’ll let it go because I haven’t seen you in a  _ looong  _ time.” 

She turned to face them, then jumped up off the bed to suffocate Fitz and Keefe in a giant bear hug. She was practically sucking the life out of Fitz, her brother, because she hadn’t seen him in more than a month. And Keefe got the life sucked out of him because . . . well, Keefe is Keefe. 

“I thought you guys weren’t coming until tomorrow!” Biana exclaimed as Linh got up to go hug her friends, too. 

Sophie stayed quiet and leaned against the bed nervously. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace. 

_ What if they heard me? What if Keefe felt what I was feeling? That would be a disaster _ . . . . 

“Well . . . we may or may not have finished our homework early,  _ and _ we may or may not have packed our bags a little early,  _ and _ we may or may not have -” 

“ _ I _ finished my homework, you were just blabbering non-stop and being annoying as usual,” Fitz retorted, then coughed from a lack of air due to Biana’s hug. 

“- wanted to surprise you! So we came and said ‘Hi’ to everyone downstairs and to the boys before we came here and heard Biana scream, ‘I KNEW IT!’” Keefe finished, mimicking Biana’s voice perfectly for the last part. 

Then Keefe’s gaze focused on Sophie after Linh finished her hug with him, and with his cocky trademark smirk on, he asked her, “How’s it going, Foster? You seem a little . . .  _ quiet _ .”

_ He knows _ , Sophie thought.  _ Great . . . the mischievous Keefe knows my big and deep secret. This is going to be an interesting sleepover. . . . _

“I guess I’m just happy that you two are finally here. It’s been awhile since I last saw you two,” Sophing explained, pretending not to show how unsettled she was as she stood up from leaning against the bed to give them both a hug.

Sophie walked over to embrace Keefe first because Biana was still hugging her brother - she must’ve really missed him - as Linh sort of gave him a side hug.

Sophie caught Fitz giving her a small smile from Biana’s and Linh’s grasp, making her heart do the stupid fluttery thing, and she had to break their eye-contact before Keefe knew for sure what the female elves were talking about.

“We also wanted to see if we could find out any secrets, too,” Keefe whispered teasingly in Sophie’s ear. Her eyes widened and she smacked his shoulder out of surprise. 

“Ow! Foster!” Keefe complained dramatically, grabbing his shoulder. “What was that for?!”

“You’ll live,” Sophie told him, crossing her arms. “Besides, you deserved it for all those pranks you pulled on me.”

Keefe put his hands over his heart and started falling to his knees, being the same overdramatic Keefe that Sophie remembered. 

“I’m dying, Foster, save me!” he said in a way too dramatic tone. Sophie rolled her eyes and headed to a Biana-free Fitz.

“Hey,” she said quietly, putting her arms around his neck to give him a hug. “How are you?” 

“Well, I finally get to see my friends and my best friend is ‘dying,’ I’m doing pretty well. How about you?” Fitz asked with a grin. His embrace was really comforting. . . . 

It was really nice, finally having the gang back together after a long time. It really felt normal - and Sophie is finally getting to know the definition of  _ normal _ .

“I’m doing pretty good too.” 

Things still felt a little awkward. Sophie didn’t think he heard her earlier, but Keefe might have, and knowing Keefe, well . . . it’s really important to note that this  _ will _ be an interesting weekend. 

“It’s almost time for dinner. Maybe we should go put our things away,” Fitz said as he and Sophie pulled apart from their hug, motioning for Keefe to get up and follow him. 

“Yeah, I’m getting pretty hungry after a long day of doing homework, I’m going to go eat,” Keefe said, earning a teasing eye-rolling from Fitz.

“Sure . . . you totally did your homework, but we still need to unpack,” Fitz added.

“But I’m  _ hungry _ ,” Keefe complained. “Couldn’t we unpack after?” 

“But we don’t even have that much to unpack.” Fitz gave Keefe a glare, and Keefe gave a long “ohhhhh” as if he realized something and had a sudden change of mind.

“Right, we should just unpack now and eat after,” Keefe agreed, and got up from having his “heart attack.”

“Great idea,” Fitz said sarcastically, putting an arm around his best friend’s shoulder. And with that, they walked down the room and into their own to  _ unpack _ .

“Well that was strange,” Biana observed. 

“Yeah,” Sophie agreed, starting to zone out with her own thoughts, “strange.”

* * * *

After the family and friends of elves finished eating a wonderful dinner, the teenagers sat on the big, comfy couches in the living room.

“So what should we do? We still have about an hour and a half left before we have to go to bed,” Dex said.

“We should play Truth or Dare!” Keefe said excitedly, with a hint of mischievousness. 

Most of them murmured in agreement, except Sophie was the only one of the seven not to agree. She knew Keefe had a trick up his sleeve.

“Only if it doesn’t involve anything to do with Matchmaking,” she conditioned. “That’s the only way I want to play tonight.”

“Okay, works with me!” Keefe exclaimed. 

_ Why was he agreeing to that so easily? _

Everybody else nods. 

“I call going first!” Biana called out. She was looking around, thinking of who she should call on. Finally, she decided on her brother. “Fitz, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” he answered after a couple of seconds. 

_ Wow, he’s really brave, _ Sophie thought.  _ Biana can be quite evil with her dares. _

“I dare you to . . . ,” Biana started. “Well, since Sophie said we can’t do Matchmaking stuff . . . I dare you to get some left over dinner and smash it into your hair!” 

Sophie wondered what she would have made him do if she  _ could _ do Matchmaking truth or dares.

“Whew! I am so happy that isn’t me right now,” Keefe said,  patting his perfectly disheveled tufts of blond hair.

“Well I am so happy I get to go next,” Fitz responded to Keefe. He got up and went into the kitchen. 

“I shouldn’t be worried, should I?” Keefe muttered to himself, making the girls laugh a little which put a smile on his worried face.

It was really nice having to just worry about silly dares and not an entire rebellion.

A couple of seconds later, Fitz came back with a small bowl full of leftovers. 

“Here goes nothing.” He dumped the bowl on top of his head upside down, releasing a waterfall of veggies and spaghetti on his perfect dark hair, with quite a portion landing on the floor around him.

Everybody started to giggle. But even with food dripping down from his hair, he managed to still look cute as heck. 

Della came in to see what was so funny.

She gasped, and in a mournful tone, cried out, “My floor! Someone is going to need to clean it up!” Then she looked at her son and in her normal voice, “And you’re going to need to take a shower.”

Fitz smiled and looked mischievously towards his hair-loving friend. “Keefe, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Keefe said, unaware of what Fitz might ask him to do, “I’m not sharing any secrets, not that I have any,” he finished, winking at Linh and Biana. A wave of red overcame their faces before vanishing.

“I dare you to clean this mess up using  _ nothing _ but your hands. Well, unless you want to use your hair as a mop. . . .” Fitz dared. Sophie had a feeling he was going to make Keefe do the dirty work for him. Keefe just groaned.

Della smiled at the seven of us having normal teenage fun before leaving the room.

“Well, before I do my chore, Tam, truth or dare?” Keefe said getting up and bending down to his knees in front of the pile of food that escaped Fitz’s head. Fitz just shook his head as hard as he could, trying to get all of the food to fall out of his hair.

“Um . . . truth,” Tam decided, dodging some of the pieces of veggies flying towards him and the other elves. “I don’t trust you with dares.” 

Sophie wouldn’t blame him, she wouldn’t trust Keefe with dares, either.

“Do you feel like the older brother, or the twin brother when it comes to Linh?” Keefe asked. Sophie was surprised by that question. She thought Keefe asked picked something sillier. 

“I feel like the older brother,” Tam answered looking at Linh, but not before starting Keefe straight in the eyes with a dark vibrance, and added, “Especially when it comes to protecting her from people and  _ boys _ .” 

_ Wait, does Keefe like Linh? _ Biana would not like that. . . . Or maybe he asked that for Fitz because of the smiling expression he’s giving his best friend. He picked up a scoop and quickly left for the trash can in the kitchen, leaving a trail of veggie sauce on the floor.

“Tam, you’re turn,” Biana reminded Tam after clearing her throat and straightening up her back in her criss-crossed position.

“Right. Umm . . . Dex, truth or dare?” Tam said, facing Dex.

“Truth, I feel like you could think of something really embarrassing for me to do if I chose dare,” Dex chose.

“Excellent, you choose dare!” Tam smiled. Dex looked like he was about to say something but Tam beat him to it. “I dare you to trip Keefe when he comes back.”

Dex looked like he was about to protest, but then Tam continued to add, “And when he asks you why you did that, you have to say, ‘Because I felt like it.’” 

_ Wow, that just . . . wow. _ Sophie was picturing it in her head, and just made her laugh really hard. Soon, the others, except Dex, joined in. Sophie felt sorry for Keefe and Dex - mainly Dex. He’s going to get into some serious trouble with Keefe - especially if  _ The Hair _ gets ruined.

With all that laughter, Keefe decided to come _running_ back to the room they were in with the trashcan in his hand. Dex quickly got up - groaning - and  moved to the side of Keefe’s path, getting ready for his dare.

“What’s so-” He was cut short by Dex’s foot getting in the way of his feet. Sophie thought Dex was going to be in trouble with Keefe, but that changed. Keefe tripped over Dex’s foot and practically  _ flew _ about a foot before landing face first into the leftover spaghetti from Fitz’s mess. The trash can that was in his hand went flying into the air, raining down garbage from the dinner and . . . Sophie couldn't tell what else was in there . . . all around Dex, Keefe, and Fitz. 

Keefe’s face was covered in the purple vegetable sauce while his hair . . . oh poor Dex, the wrath of Keefe will be scary. His hair was sticking up in random spikes, like one of those 90’s rock stars, with little peelings of spices and veggies and possibly . . . we're those . . . boogers in his hair too?! Not to gross you out with the details, but Sophie knew that Biana was really sick a couple days ago and she must have finally cleaned her room of the well-used tissues. . . .

Dex is going to be eternally sorry by what  Keefe will do to get back to him after this.

Everyone bursted into laughter, except for Keefe, who groaned, and Dex, probably because he would get a worse punishment if he laughed.

Dex walked closer to Keefe and held out his hand to help Keefe up. “I am so, so, so,  _ so _ sorry for this.”

“Then why did you do it?” Keefe asked, a little angered.

Dex sighed, knowing he has to follow through with the rest of his dare. “Because . . . I . . . I felt like it.” 

That must’ve upset Keefe even more because he took Dex’s hand, and rather than Dex helping him up, Keefe pulled Dex down into the garbage mess.

Cue another burst of laughter.

“So what did . . . you say, . . . wishing you weren’t me when I . . . I had to ruin my hair?” Fitz managed to ask in between laughs.

Sophie didn’t know how he was able to say anything; she was barely able to breathe at how hilarious the scene was.

Tam could come up with some pretty good dares . . . Sophie noted that she should  _ never _ choose dare with him.

Keefe was still a little angry. He pulled on Fitz’s leg and dragged him down into the pile to join both of the dirty boys. 

“You were saying?” Keefe asked Fitz.

After a while, they started to calm down and the three boys tried to get up . . .

But they kept on slipping on the trash and ended up falling down. Once they were finally up, the four of them  _ not _ covered in food cleaned the mess - Keefe didn't really do his dare after all - while the boys went to get cleaned up.

That was the end of Truth or Dare . . . for the night.

* * * *

“That was fun!” Linh exclaimed, sitting down on the left side of the bed.

They were all ready for bed. The boys in their room, while the girls were in Biana’s room. 

“Yeah. We should play it tomorrow,”  Biana said, jumping onto her side of the bed.

“Maybe, if we’re still up for it after we get our Matchmaking scrolls,” Sophie mumbled with a yawn.

“Right! In all the excitement, I forgot our appointment is  _ tomorrow _ ,” Linh said as she was also getting under the covers.

“Well, we need to get some beauty sleep. Who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow,” Biana replied. She got up and turned off the light as Sophie got under the covers in the middle of the bed. 

Even though Sophie was tired, it took her awhile to actually fall asleep. She kept thinking about what Biana said.

_ Who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow? _

***~*~*~***


	4. Who do you Want?

“Wake up!” Biana screamed and jumped on the top of the bed, already dressed, barely avoiding accidently kicking Sophie.

“Biana!” Linh shrieked, caught by surprise - so much that she fell to the floor. “You scared me!”

“Sorry!” Biana giggled and went to help her friend up. “I’m just excited for Match Making! It’s _today_!”

Well, she was sure excited. As if the giggles and her jumping on the bed didn’t already show that. Sophie was about to stretch and get up when she heard a knock on the door.

“Hello? Biana?” Dex called from outside the door, his raspy voice showing evidence that he was still tired.

“Oh, hey Dex. Did I wake you? It’s only seven in the morning so . . . ,” Biana said rapidly.

“Yeah, can you keep it down?” Dex asked. “I don’t need Keefe to be grumpy today, especially since he’s probably going to think of a way to get back at me.”

“No problem,” Biana whispered, applying Dex’s wish. “Sophie, Linh hurry up and get dressed. We have to leave at 10:30 and I don’t want to be late.”

Dex smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Anything for a friend.” Biana said she wanted Keefe to be her number one, yet Sophie couldn’t shake the feeling that the other guys she was talking about included Dex.

“Wait, it’s only seven?” Sophie asked, turning her head to glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. “We have plenty of time.”

“Not when I’m done with you,” Biana said in what seemed like an evil way to Sophie.

 _Please, please,_ please _let she be joking,_ Sophie inwardly begged.

 

She wasn’t joking. After about an hour and a half of playing Dress-Up and applying makeup to Linh, it was Sophie’s turn. Linh had a spaghetti strapped dress that was yellow with lines of riffles going down to her knees. She also had on a pair of white leggings and black flats. Her makeup was well done and Sophie couldn’t even begin to describe it because she didn’t know the names of all those products.

It took Biana an hour to do Sophie’s make-up. She had yellow eyeshadow, which made her honey-brown eyes pop. Her normally-straight blonde hair was wavy and she also had some blush on. (Sophie didn’t think the blush is needed since she’ll probably look as red as a tomato at the Matchmaking Office.) Biana seemed considerate of what the two shy girls liked to wear, and put Sophie in a two-finger strapped white dress/shirt that went halfway down her thighs. Sophie wore black leggings and black flats to go along with her hair and makeup.

Sophie had to admit, Biana worked a miracle because even _she, herself,_ thought she looked good. Biana had a purple dress that went down to her knees, encrusted with purple jewels, and was slightly puffy. Her hair was in a natural-looking, messy bun.

“So, what do you think? I tried to make you look pretty, but at the same time make you feel comfortable,” Biana asked, hopefulness and pride glinting in her aquamarine eyes.

“Well, I like it. Just a _little_ too much for me but . . . I think I look good,” Linh said with a smile, making Biana’s own grow wider.

“Yeah. I like what you did with me too. I just hope I don’t look too different to the guys,” Sophie said shyly. In truth, there was only one guy Sophie wanted to look extraordinary for.

“Yay, I did a good job! Even Sophie isn’t complaining that it’s too much for her!” Biana exclaimed, marveling at her uncomplaining masterpieces.

Sophie really does usually complain when Biana uses her as a Barbie. “True, that never happens.”

The girls left to go join the boys for breakfast. There were a pile of lettuce-looking leaves that tasted like pancakes set on a large plate in the middle of the table.

“So, you guys excited for today?” Linh asked the boys, though, not really paying attention to them.

“Yeah. This is going to be an ultimate episode of Make Foster Blush after we’re done,” Keefe teased, smiling.

Sophie rolled her eyes at the thought of, what Keefe named, _Make Foster Blush._ “Or we could play a different game. Like Base Quest,”

“Well I’m so excited to see who I get on my list. Probably nobody I know, though,” Tam exclaimed with an exaggerated imitation of a girly-girl tone.

“I wonder what kind of questions they’ll ask us,” Fitz wondered quietly, playing with his food a little.

“What?” he asked, after realizing six pairs of eyes were on him.

“Why do you want to know what questions they’ll ask?” Dex asked, sounding a little curious.

“Well, why wouldn’t I? I mean, one answer could change our lists entirely. What if they don’t ask us the important question? Like who, in our own opinion, would we want on our list or what kind of personality we want the elf we might spend the rest our life to have,” Fitz explained, meeting Sophie’s eyes once before quickly looking away.

“You seem like you know who you want to be on your Matchmaking list,” Keefe said with a smirk. Fitz must’ve kicked him under the table because the next thing he said exclaimed was, “Ow! That hurt!”

“What hurt?” Fitz asked, sounding a little _too_ innocent.

“Nothing,” Keefe dragged out, smiling before Fitz began giggling uncontrollably after a few seconds.

“Stop!” Fitz managed to choke out.

“Fine,” Keefe grumbled, though he was smiling.  

“Oh, so you finally found where Fitz is ticklish?” Biana asked, laughing.

“I’ve known for a while. I just decided to exploit it now,” Keefe responded.

“Thanks a lot,” Fitz grumbled, his face bright red.

“Fitz is ticklish?” Sophie asked curiously. _This will be good to know for a truth or dare game._

“No,” Fitz said at the same time that Biana and Keefe exclaimed, “Yes!”

“Well, now we all know.” Sophie smiled mischievously.

Fitz groaned. _You wouldn’t use that against me, would you?_

 _How well do you think you know me?_ Sophie asked him and smiled.

 _Well enough that you probably will,_ Fitz transmitted, his smile widening though he didn’t want it to.

“Did you guys finish confessing?” Keefe asked, smirking.

“Uhh . . .” Sophie and Fitz, both, turned bright red at Keefe’s little comment, and everybody laughed.

“Confess what?” Sophie asked, coughing, though, _trying_ to sound confident. Her thoughts were running wild. _Does that really mean Keefe knows my secret? If he did, what did he mean by us confessing? Does Fitz like me too? No way, that would be too good to be true. . . ._

“Maybe we should get going. It’s already ten and we don’t want to be late,” Biana said, stopping her friend and her brother from any more embarrassment.

“Yeah, and Keefe, could I talk to you for a sec?” Fitz asked. “In private,” he added when Keefe didn’t move.

“Oh no, I’m in trouble aren’t I?” Keefe said, getting up, though he didn’t really sound worried.

“You’re always in trouble,” Fitz grumbled, standing up, and everyone chuckled.

“I’m proud to admit that, that is true,” Keefe said. And with that, he and Fitz left the room.

The remaining five elves helped clean up the breakfast table. A few minutes later, Fitz and Keefe returned, both of them smiling and laughing.

“Ready to go?” Biana asked, bouncing up and down.

* * * *

They arrived at the Matchmaking office. It was a large, multi-story building, with the words “Matchmaking” written in large, golden, swooping letters. The building itself was a lavender color with rubies surrounding the edges and windows.  

The first floor had a spacious lobby, with some other elves, a little older than their age, waiting to get their matchmaking scroll, sitting on some large and comfortable-looking couches. There was a large staircase with golden banisters heading up to the second floor. There were beautiful, delicate-looking wind chimes, cut out of what appeared to be rubies, hanging near the large windows. On the ceiling, a beautiful purple flower grew from a hanging pot. When the seven had first arrived, Tam had glanced at the flower and muttered something under his breath that wasn’t exactly _pleasant_.

Sophie was tempted to say something similar when she saw Stina. Even though they weren’t enemies, the two weren’t friends either. Sophie still didn’t really like her. Their relationship was more like a forced friendship - the people forcing them being their parents. Sophie felt happier when she saw Marella sitting next to her. Once Marella had helped the Black Swan bring down the Neverseen with her ability, she took time and space away from them to take care of her mom; evidently, resulting in Marella and Sophie splitting ways, save for a few waves when they passed by each other in the hallways at Foxfire.

About half an hour later, right at 10:30, a woman came down the stairs with a clipboard in her hand. She had blonde hair in a tight bun, and a simple red gown. She was fairly tall.

“Will Tam Song, Linh Song, Dex Dizznee, Keefe Sencen, Fitz Vacker, Biana Vacker and Sophie Foster please follow me,” the woman kindly said. The mentioned elves got up from the comfortable couches and headed towards the stairs.

Once they reached the second level, Sophie took in the looks of the upstairs. It looked similar to the first, except there were small offices with a desk and two chairs, one chair behind the desk, and another in front.

“We will be separating you so that you can all have your privacy when answering the questions we ask you. That way we won’t have to worry about you feeling embarrassed, scared, or nervous in front of your friends and answer honestly, which will help us confirm the accuracy of the list we’ve already made for you.” The woman smiled and lead the seven into separate rooms. The woman was the same person that was going to survey Sophie.

“So, Sophie Elizabeth Ruewen-Foster, you have quite a long name,” the woman said with a warm smile, getting settled in the chair behind the desk. “My name is Alliana.”

“You have a pretty name,” Sophie said, sitting down in the open chair.

“Thank you. You know how this works, right? We ask you questions and you answer them as honestly and thoroughly as possible. Then we find possible bachelors based on those answers,” Alliana explained.

“Yeah, my friends explained it to me,” Sophie replied nervously, putting her hands intertwined on her lap to keep her from tugging on her eyelashes.

“Excellent. Let’s get started, shall we?” She looked down at the clipboard, which now lay on the desk, and a pen in her hand.

“First question, what qualities do you want in an elf?” she asked.

Sophie thought back to what she wrote on the packet. “Someone who can be honest with me. Who doesn’t get worried that one little flaw will get in the way of our relationship. Someone who will always stay with me no matter what, and someone who loves me and can trust me.” Sophie could feel her cheeks warming at her chessy answer.

“That’s a really nice answer,” Alliana said. “I usually get something like ‘someone who is really handsome.’”

She finished writing a quick checkmark before proceeding. “Alright, next question. What are your best qualities? This is to help us match you with someone who wants the qualities that you have.”

“I think my best qualities are that I’m trustworthy. I can listen to someone’s problem and help them solve it, they don’t have to worry about me spilling secrets. I also think that looks don’t matter much. The beauty people need to see is on the inside, not the outside. I want to help others more than I want to help myself. I will do almost anything possible to make someone happy.” Sophie had to clasp her hands really tightly to keep her from doing her nervous habit. These questions are pretty easy since she could remember what she wrote on the packet.

“I can tell that’s the kind of person you are,” Alliana said with something in her tone as she smiled and wrote down another checkmark. “Third question, you might not really like this based on what you said before but, what traits do you look for in an elf?”

“Um . . . anything, really, is fine with me. I don’t really pay attention to looks.”

Alliana wrote another checkmark before chuckling shortly. “I can feel your anxiety from over here.”

“You - you can?”  

“Yes. I’m an empath - and you have strong emotions. Strong emotions are a very good thing in a relationship,” Alliana responded. “I can tell you already have an elf that you want to be with.”  

“Doesn’t everyone?” Sophie asked, not wanting to give a straightforward answer. “Besides, isn’t that what we’re here for? To find matches that are really good for us based on _what_ we want, not specifically _who_ we want?”

“That is very true.” Alliana wrote a quick note in the margin.

This went on for what felt like forever, when in reality, it was just a few minutes. Alliana would ask questions that were on the packet that elves most commoly change their answers to, and Sophie would answer as best and honestly as she could.

“I just have one last question,” Alliana stated with her smile. Sophie was beginning to wonder if Alliana’s mouth would hurt at the end of the day because of how much she smiled. “Who do you want to be your number one?”

Sophie was hesitant on telling her answer. The same question was on the Matchmaking packet, one of the very last questions. But she didn’t know if she felt comfortable telling Alliana, as great and nice as she may be, her crush - she could barely tell Biana and Linh, her two, very good, friends. It also didn’t help that Sophie knew a _lot_ of other girls would say him, as well. But in the end, very quietly, Sophie mumbled, “Fitz Vacker.”

“In my own opnion, I think he would be a very good choice for you,” Alliana kindly said. “Okay, that’s it for today. Thank you for coming here, and may your matches be elves you’ll like.”

The two of them both got up from their chairs, and Alliana shook Sophie’s hand as a parting gesture. When they both walked out, Alliana said, “Looks like your friends aren’t done, yet. You can just wait by the stairs until they’re finished.”

Sophie smiled, and said a “Thank you” before walking to the golden staircase to wait for the rest of her friends.

Sophie watched as Alliana called for Marella and Stina, both of whome galnced at Sophie as they walked by her at the top of the staircase. Stina gave more of the stink eye, while Marella gave an apologetic smile for her friend.

Sophie got lost in her thoughts for a few minutes while waiting. Finally, both Linh and Biana came out of their offices, and over to their friend.

“Sophie, how’d it go?” Linh asked.

Sophie shrugged. “I think it went fine. But the whole time, I was wondering if I changed _one_ answer, how my results would change. Or if I didn’t answer the best I could, or if there was something-”

“It’s just you want to know if what you said could have ruined your chance of being with who you want,” Biana interupted, though, concluding Sophie’s thoughts perfectly.

Sophie smiled. “Exactly.”

“I think mine went well. I answered the millions of questions as best as I could,” Linh said.

“Same for me,” Biana answered. “Sophie, how long have you been waiting out here?”

“A few minutes,” Sophie answered honestly. “I answered them pretty quickly since I just remembered what I wrote on the packet. And none of my answers really changed.”

Out of one of the doors opening, Sophie heard Fitz and the elf interviewing him laughing as they walked out.

Sophie’s stomach performed an Olympic-Gold Medalist worthy gymnastics routine as Fitz said bye to him and walked over to the girls.

“Hey,” he said with a wide grin, leaning against the railing next to Sophie.

“Hi,” Sophie managed to choke out, looking in the other direction afterwards to hide her blush.

Biana and Linh look like they’re trying not to giggle, and Sophie shoots them a warning glare, which only makes it harder for them not to laugh. Biana decides to ask her brother, “So, you seem to be having a good time in there.”

Fitz shrugged. “Yeah, Alkrin was just telling me about when he got his list and how his gala went really bad when this one girl got really jealous she wasn’t on his list, and she ended up crashing it.”

“Hmm . . .” Linh mumbles. “You know, that’s probably how your gala will go.”

“Maybe,” he says, and Sophie’s heart flutters at the thought of him having a gala for his Matchmaking Scroll - and wondering if she’ll be invited to it.

The four of them chatted briefly as Tam, Keefe, and Dex finished their session and joined the group.

When Dex, the last to finish by a few seconds, joined them, he asked, “You guys ready to go?”

* * * *

They went back to Everglen and had some lunch. It was a vegetable that tasted like fried chicken. After they ate, they decided that they should play Base Quest.

“I call Foster for my team!” Keefe called.

“How about we play boys versus girls?” Sophie suggested.

“But that’s not fair! You’ll win,” Keefe complained.

“You’ve got Tam’s shadow power, Dex’s technopath skills - with his skill, I’m sure he could rig some kind of locater by using twigs - and Fitz’s and my cognate relationship,” Sophie pointed out.

“What about me? Am I a piece of molding cheese or something?” Keefe muttered. “I can sense your emotions and be able to tell if you’re nearby you know. I don’t think you and Fitz’s relationship will help us win either.”

Sophie, as well as Linh and Biana, gave their complaining friend a pointed look. Eventually, he gave in, and said, “But fine, I’m a nice person so I’ll let you do boys versus girls.”

Biana cheers and high-fived Sophie and Linh. Sophie didn’t miss the light blush on Biana’s cheeks, and the way Keefe smiled when he saw a happy Biana.

The three girls headed off.

 

After four games of Base Quest, the boys get tired of losing to the superior girls.

They decided to head inside and eat the dinner Della made for them. There  were no leftovers, which the boys were pleased with.

The teenagers headed into the living room once they’re done eating. Sophie sat on the long couch closest to the hallway, and Biana and Linh sat next to her, getting comfortable. The boys sat on the other couches across from them.

“How about we play Truth or Dare again since we still have awhile before bedtime.” Keefe suggested. Everybody agreed. Sophie noticed Dex’s slight hesitance, figuring that Keefe would get his revenge tonight.

“Excellent, I’ll go first.” Keefe said with a mischievous grin. “Dex, truth or dare?”

Dex looked really nervous as he stuttered, “Truth.”

Keefe smirked. “On a scale of one to ten, how much do you want a girl in this room to be number one on your Matchmaking list?”

“Wait, we agreed to no Matchmaking truth or dares!” Sophie protested, sitting up completely straight, partially for Dex, but mostly for herself. If Keefe really knew her secret crush, and he called on her . . .

“No, last night you said-” Keefe mimicked Sophie’s voice perfectly for the next part “-‘Only if it doesn’t involve anything to do with Matchmaking. That’s the only way I want to play _tonight_.”

“Ugh,” Sophie groaned, leaning back down and folding her arms, knowing she can’t argue with someone with photographic memory. No wonder he was so compliant with Sophie’s condition the previous night. “You’re right. Are you going to become a lawyer now?”

“A lawyer?” Keefe questioned.

“Never mind,” Sophie muttered under her breath. There was no escaping Keefe’s inner fanboy.

“So, Dex, you still have to answer the question,” Keefe reminded Dex.

“Um . . . well I don’t really know who I want as my number one,” Dex claimed.

Sophie didn’t have to be a telepath to know what Keefe was going to say next.

“You can’t lie to an empath,” Keefe said for the billionth time in the years that Sophie has known him.

“I know I can’t lie to an empath, that doesn’t mean I’m lying right now,” Dex replied with confidence.

Sophie’s eyebrow perked up. _That was a good response._

“Well, you still have to answer, one to ten, remember?” Keefe reminded Dex after rolling his eyes.

“Right,” Dex started. “I guess I’ll go with a four, I want my number one to at least be someone I know.”

“Riiiiiight, one being you want someone in this room to be number one on your list the most.” Keefe’s trademark smirk appeared on his face. Poor Dex, this is the second time he’s been tricked in Truth or Dare. Though, Sophie had to admit, there were much worse ways Keefe could’ve gotten his revenge.

“I really hate this game,” Dex muttered, rubbing his eyes with a disappointed and defeated expression. He looked back up, and his gaze landed on Linh. “Linh, truth or dare?”

“I choose truth. I don’t want to do something ridiculous,” Linh replied quietly.

Biana smiled and turned to Sophie, quietly whispering in her ear, “I think Linh’s blushing.”

A smile grew on Sophie’s lips as well as she patiently waited for Dex to ask his question. Tam raised his eyebrow at the girls in a questioning manner.

“Okaaay,” Dex dragged out, thinking of a truth. ”What are you most nervous about when you get your Matchmaking Scroll?”

“Um . . . I think that, depending on who we get, it could tear apart our friendships,” Linh shyly replied. Sophie was unhappy to find herself agree with her friend. Sophie didn’t want a piece of paper to really mean so much, it could really break apart her friendships - especially after everything they went through with the Neverseen and almost dying.

“Biana, truth or dare?” Linh asked Biana, wanting to quickly move on.

“Dare, I don’t think you can make me do anything bad,” Biana chirped.

“I dare you to wash off all of your makeup.”

Sophie had to stifle a laugh as Biana went slack-jawed. For Biana, washing her makeup off is _almost_ as worse as Keefe getting his hair ruined.

“Okay, nevermind then. I guess you could make me do something bad.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Biana as she got up, and went to the bathroom. A few moments of silence went by as the sound of the sink being turned on down the hall sounded through the living room. Sophie’s eyes moved to the pattern on the carpet. But she could have sworn she saw Fitz look at her for a split second.

Biana finally came back, covering her face with her hands. “Okay, I’m going to- ahh!”

Sophie had to catch Biana from falling face first into the carpet when she accidently bumped into the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. The few moments of panic caused Biana to stop covering her face.

“Wow, you did wash your makeup off, right?” Keefe asked, his cheeks turning a _slight_ pink after he realized what he said. Fitz gave him a questioning glare.

Biana blushed, looking away from the one who complimented her. “Yeah, most of it probably already rubbed off since it’s almost the end of the day.” Sophie noticed how Dex was still glancing at her natural face.

“So, Fitz, truth or dare?” Biana asked, taking her seat on the couch - without tripping. Sophie couldn’t help but feel relieved; during the time they’ve been playing Truth or Dare, nobody has asked her.

“Dare, I’m pretty sure we don’t have left-overs, right?” Fitz answered.

Biana smiled. “Don’t worry, your dare doesn’t involve food.” Sophie remembered the previous night, when Biana changed her dare because Matchmaking dares weren’t allowed. “I dare you to kiss the elf you want to be your number one.”

Sophie glared at Biana while Keefe smirked at Fitz. Biana just gave Sophie a knowing look with a large smile.

“What if she isn’t here?” Fitz asked, his jaw ticking. Keefe gave him a confused expression, while Biana’s smile faded.

Sophie felt her heart deflate, and she had to keep her head held high rather than sulking down and feel extremely sad. She knew Fitz didn’t like her but, I still had a slim hope that, possibly, he might want to see her as more than a friend.

“Um . . . then you have to call her on your imparter and tell her,” Biana answered, confusion in her tone.

Fitz hesitated before getting up, gulping. He slowly walked in the direction of the hallway, probably to get his imparter which was in his room.

Sophie kept her gaze forward on the carpet as he walked by her. As he was about to leave the room, he paused for a second. Sophie could hear him exhale, before muttering _extremely_ quietly to himself, “Screw it.”

He turned to face towards the girls, and in a second, bent down, gently place his hand on Sophie’s cheek to turn her face to face him, before he completed his dare, and placed his lips on Sophie’s own.

***~*~*~***


	5. I Don't Like the System

“It’s getting late,” Fitz stated after he flushed red for a moment, and walked to the other side of the room where he was originally sitting. “Maybe we should go to bed.” 

The smiles on Keefe’s and Biana’s faces were hard to miss. Though, there was also evidence of surprise in everyone’s features. 

Sophie cleared her throat and stood up. “Yeah, I’m getting pretty tired.” She added a yawn for effect.

Slowly, grumbles of agreement spread through the room, and the boys were first to leave—already discussing who’s sharing a bed with whom. 

With a smile, Fitz looked back as they were leaving and said, “Goodnight girls.” 

“Well that just happened,” Biana said a moment after the boy’s loud whispers vanished up the stairs, with her eyebrows raised, a happy bewilderment still remaining.

“Um . . . yeah . . . I guess it did.” Sophie awkwardly scratched her neck, still replaying the moment in her head. 

_ Fitz kissed me.  _ Fitz _ kissed me. FITZKISSEDME!!! _ was the only coherent thought going through Sophie’s mind.

Linh’s eyes lit up. ”Well Fitz is obviously going to be on your Matchmaking list. Aww, I can’t wait to see you two together as a happy couple.”

Biana joined Linh in picturing Sophie and Fitz together, her hands clasped and smiling widely.

Sophie blushed in embarrassment. “Maybe we should talk about this in our room, instead of out in the open.”

She really just wanted a few minutes for the girls to be distracted so she can focus on her own self and what it really meant if Fitz liked her. 

Linh yawned. “Well, I  _ am _ getting pretty tired. Maybe we should talk about Sophie’s love life tomorrow.”

Sophie shoved the thought aside of Fitz actually liking her. He probably just wanted Sophie to be his number one because she’s the girl he knows the best that he isn’t related to.

“Alright,” Biana agreed. “But we definitely will talk about Sophitz tomorrow.”

Sophie raised an eyebrow at the combination of her’s and Fitz’s names as the girls headed up the stairs to go to bed. 

 

Sophie couldn’t fall asleep. Instead, she just stared at the pattern of the branches on Biana’s white ceiling, casted by the shadows of the shifting moonlight going through the trees outside the window.

She studied the moving shadows, listened to the soft, paced breaths of the girls on either side of her, and even counted sheep to distract her from her thoughts of Fitz and to help her fall asleep. But to no avail, her eyes weren’t even tempted to shut, even after an hour in the dark. 

Eventually, Sophie decided that maybe drinking a cup of water will help. She tried her best to quietly climb out of bed without accidently waking up Linh and Biana. She crawled down the middle of the mattress until she got to the foot of the bed. She carefully put one foot over the footboard and balanced herself. But as she tried to bring her other foot over, it somehow caught onto one of the bedsheets and Sophie lost her balance, and fell with a slight  _ thump _ and a yelp. 

She heard the girls shift and moan in the bed, but they didn’t wake up. Sophie let out a sigh of relief and silently cursed herself for her clumsiness as she stood up and walked out of the room. 

She was careful stepping down the stairs, trying her best not to step where it might creak. When she was on the last step, she smiled at her success in getting down the stairs safely.  

But . . . she still had that one last step. And that one last step just so happened to be cursed or something to make her trip over nothing. 

However, before Sophie could fall to the ground, a strong pair of arms caught her. 

“Whoa, there,” he whispered with a smile. “You’ll wake up the whole house.” 

Sophie didn’t have to look up to know it was Fitz, and she already felt her cheeks flush. 

“H—hi,” she stuttered when she was balanced on her own two feet. Her cheeks grew a deeper shade of red when she realized Fitz’s arms were still around her waist. 

He seemed to notice and took a step back, grinning nervously, with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. “You okay?”

Sophie only nodded in response, unable to meet his eyes. 

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Fitz broke the tension and asked, “Did you have trouble sleeping?”

Again, Sophie nodded, looking anywhere but at him. 

“I was just making some tea, if you want some,” he said, and Sophie nodded with a small smile. 

Fitz chuckled shortly, scratching the back of his head. “I guess things are going to be a little awkward after tonight, huh?”

Sophie also let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Thank goodness,” Fitz said in a slightly exaggerated tone. “I thought you would never speak to me again.” 

Sophie laughed a little. “I just . . . don’t know what to say.”

“We should sit down,” Fitz suggested, and Sophie let him lead her into the living room. He went back into the kitchen to make her tea and and came back with two steaming cups a couple minutes later.  

They sat on the same couch, but on opposite ends, giving each other space, which only made interactions between them even more awkward.

“So, tonight, that happened . . .” Fitz said quietly, staring into his cup.

Sophie only nodded, quietly muttering, “Yeah, it did. . . . Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m sorry,” he exhaled, turning his head to face her. “I didn’t mean to make you feel weird or uncomfortable.” 

Sophie just smiled, a little blush forming on her cheeks as she remembered the kiss again. Without even thinking, she said, “Your lips are soft.” 

Fitz laughed quietly, and Sophie had to restrain from giving herself a facepalm. Sophie tried to think of something to say to redeem herself, but nothing sounded right enough and that wouldn’t just embarrass herself even more. 

“Thank you,” Fitz said with a large grin before biting his lip, trying to figure out what to say next. “Honestly, I really don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t on my Matchmaking list.”

Sophie turned towards him and took a sip of her tea. “That’s what I don’t like about Matchmaking scrolls. Just because you don’t get someone you like on your list, shouldn’t mean that you can’t be with them. It’s also not your fault if you don’t manifest a talent. And just because you don’t manifest, it doesn’t mean you should be with another talentless; you should be with who you want. I get the point of Matchmaking, it helps you choose an elf to be with that you’re not related to. But, if you want to be with someone not on your list, you shouldn’t be ruled an automatic bad-match, and then ridiculed for still being with them.” Sophie would have gone on with her mini rant, but blushed when she realized Fitz was gazing intently at her, a genuine smile on his lips. “What?”

“This is one of the many reasons I really like you, Sophie. You care about things that I never thought about as a problem. You bring a new perspective in my life.”

Sophie could feel the blood pumping in her  _ fingertips _ , her heart was beating so fast at Fitz’s confession. Her mouth started to feel a little dry.

_ He really did like her. He  _ really _ likes her _

Neither of them spoke, just looked at each other, for a moment. Sophie saw Fitz’s eyes go to her lips a few times, and heat rose to her cheeks for the millionth time that night. 

When Sophie finally worked up the courage to say something . . . she yawned. 

_ Good job, Sophie _ , she scolded herself, trying to hide her red cheeks behind her long hair.

Fitz laughed and smiled his dazzling movie-star smile as he stood up. “Maybe we should go to bed now.” 

Sophie smiled, then nodded, not wanting to try saying something again, as she also got up. They walked side-by-side up the stairs until they split to go into their separate rooms.

“Goodnight, Sophie Foster.”

“Goodnight, Fitz Vacker.”

***~*~*~***


	6. Love Life

“Sophie! Wake up already!” Linh shouted—which, coming from her, wasn’t that loud. 

Sophie felt the soft thumps of a pillow hitting her back and knew they weren’t coming from Linh.

“Biana, stop hitting me! I’m up!” Sophie sat up in the bed. Linh and Biana were already dressed for the day. 

Sophie yawned and stretched her arms and back. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to be awake!” Biana retorted, and stopped attacking her friend with the pillow.  

“It’s nine in the morning,” Linh answered after a short chuckle.

“Already?” Sophie exclaimed in disbelief, her eyes wide in surprise. 

Sophie immediately assumed her time spent awake with Fitz must have made her tired. Her eyes suddenly bulged. 

_ Fitz! _

Her memories flooded back to her and her cheeks blossomed a deep red. They had had tea, talked a little and . . . they almost . . . kissed?  _ Again. _

Sophie saw Biana’s perfect eyebrows shoot up in curiosity, but ignored it, too distracted with her thoughts of last night. As Biana and Linh spoke, Sophie contemplated whether she even had a chance with Fitz or not. 

“Sophie!” Linh practically screamed in her face, interrupting her thoughts. 

Sophie jumped. “What?” she asked. 

Now that Linh saw she finally had Sophie’s attention, she asked, “Are you even listening?”

Biana scoffed. “She’s probably daydreaming about Fitz,” she teased with a smile.

Sophie blushed and tossed a pillow at Biana. Shyly, Sophie turned her head to face Linh and said, “Sorry. What were you saying, again?”

Before Linh had a chance to answer, Biana threw the pillow back at Sophie. It hit Sophie in the face, taking her by surprise. With a sly smile, Biana said, “You need to get out of bed, you lazy bum. The boys are waiting for us.” 

“Ow,” Sophie mumbled as she got out of bed—this time, careful  _ not _ to trip over the sheets. She still had the pillow in hand. 

As Sophie passed Biana on her way to the bathroom, she smacked her lightly with the pillow as Linh giggled and said, “Biana and I had some interesting theories as to what you and Fitz were up to, late last night.”

Sophie froze in her tracks, her hand suspended mid-air on the way to the bathroom doorknob. “I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said as nonchalantly as she could. 

“Mm-hm . . .  _ sure _ you don’t,” Biana said in a teasing, scolding tone, pushing Sophie into the bathroom. “Hurry up. The boys are starving.” 

Before Sophie began brushing her teeth, she mumbled, “No, seriously. I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Biana and Linh shared a look that seemed to say  _ ‘Does she really think we don’t know?’ _

Sophie started to wonder if they really did know, and how.  _ Did I wake them up? _

“So, you’re saying you  _ didn’t _ sneak out of my room last night and go downstairs for ten minutes?” Biana questioned, knowing full well Sophie couldn’t deny it with toothpaste and water in her mouth. 

“And Fitz  _ wasn’t _ there with you for those ten minutes?” Linh continued on. 

“You know, a lot could happen in ten minutes,” Biana said in a playfully menacing voice, paying careful attention to Sophie’s reaction. 

Sophie rolled her eyes, continuing on with brushing her teeth. 

“ _ Goodnight, Sophie-boo _ ,” Linh said with an exaggerated tone, impersonating Fitz from last night. 

Biana played along. “ _ Goodnight, Fitzie-witzie. _ ”

Both girls laughed and giggled as Sophie’s eyes opened wide and she playfully shoved them away from the door. Sophie spit out into the sink and wiped her mouth. 

“That is  _ not _ what we said!” Sophie defended herself. Though she had to admit, it  _ was _ pretty funny. She shook her head, chuckling, and shut the door before she started to change out of her pajamas. 

It took a moment for Linh and Biana to calm their laughter. Though, Sophie wished it had taken longer. 

“We should pick out bridesmaids dresses!” Biana exclaimed. 

“Yes!” Linh agreed. “And set up the decorations for the wedding!” 

“What should the color theme be?” Biana pondered, making sure she was loud enough to be heard through the door. 

“We should ask Sophie,” Linh responded. “Hey, Sophie! What—”

“You two are  _ so _ annoying!” Sophie interrupted Linh, glad the door between them was able to hide her pink cheeks. “Fitz and I aren’t even dating yet, much less—”

Sophie stopped when she realized what she had said. Apparently, Biana and Linh had caught it as well. 

“YET?!” both girls squealed. 

_ Oh no _ , Sophie thought to herself.  _ What is wrong with me?! _

As if the two had the same mind, Biana and Linh started chanting, “F-I-T-Z-P-H-I-E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? FITZPHIE!” 

Sophie opened the door, finally ready for the day, to stop her friends from embarrassing her, when a voice all three girls recognized well called from the door. “What’s this about ‘Fitzphie’?”

“Alden!” Sophie and Linh cried at the same time Biana said, “Dad!”

The three of them rushed to greet the man that’s been gone for the past few days on another “classified” mission. 

“How are you, Dad?” Biana asked her father.

Alden chuckled, embracing their hugs. “I’ve missed you all so much. And I’ve heard that I also missed some interesting events.” He quirked an eyebrow towards Sophie. 

“Ooh! Did Mom tell you?” Biana asked. “Or I could fill you in since I wouldn’t mind going over what happened last night.” 

Sophie blushed and wished she hadn’t put her hair up in a ponytail because she couldn’t cover her crimson face. 

“No, no,” Alden responded. “I’d much rather hear it from Fitz and Sophie.” 

Sophie chuckled nervously, fingering her hair to keep her from tugging at her eyelashes, which would be a giveaway that her next words were a lie. “Nothing interesting happened. . . .” 

“I presume that means you and my son kissing is an often occurrence, then?”

“C’mon! We’re starving down here! Hurry up and come eat breakfast already!” an impatient Keefe called from downstairs. Sophie had never wanted to thank Keefe more than she did at that moment for saving her from answering Alden’s previous question. 

“We should probably go eat,” Sophie murmured quickly and raced passed Alden and the girls. She practically tumbled down the stairs, two at a time, before entering the dining room and taking the seat farthest from Fitz—which happened to be directly across the table from him—to avoid any further teasing. 

The boys gave her questioning lances as to her entrance, but then looked amused when Biana shouted:

“Don’t think that running away from us will get you out of talking . . .” She trailed off when she saw the boys’ gazes as she, as well as Linh and Alden, entered the dining room. 

Biana took a seat next to Sophie, Linh next to Biana, and Alden at the head of the table. 

“What’s Sophie supposed to talk about?” Keefe asked, slurping a bite, happy they can all  _ finally _ start eating. 

Biana grinned. “Oh you know . . . About last night . . . And this morning.” 

Fitz made a quiet sound—like he almost choked on his food. “You mean from Truth or Dare?”

“Truth or Dare?” Alden questioned, a glint in his teal eyes. “Now this, I have to hear about.” 

Tam smirked. “We should explain what happened during the first time we played this weekend, don’t you think, Dex?”

Dex let out an awkward cough as Keefe’s smile faded at the memory. “Um . . . Yeah. Why not?”

The boys started explaining what happened with the girls occasionally jumping in. Sophie and Fitz stayed quiet, talking together through their mental connection, and grateful they bought a  _ little _ bit of time before discussing the events of the previous night.

_ Did you tell them about what happened earlier?  _ Fitz transmitted.

_No. I guess Biana and Linh woke up and heard us_ , Sophie transmitted back.

Fitz put his fork down, not hiding his gaze towards Sophie.  _ Do you regret what happened last night? When we were alone, I mean. _

Sophie smiled shyly, again wishing she could hide her blush with her hair.  _ Of course not. I really like talking with you. _

His movie-star smile made an appearance as looked down at his plate.  _ And when I kissed you? Do you regret that? _

Sophie’s smile grew a bit when she saw Fitz looking at her again.  _ No. Definitely not. _

“If the lovebirds could stop flirting with each other,, I would like to raise a glass to Matchmaking,” Keefe said with his smirk. He sounded a lot more mature than he really was. Sophie guessed that talking about Truth or Dare either got boring or their conversation went by really quickly. 

“After all, without the Matchmaking Scrolls, this,”—Keefe motioned at Sophie and Fitz, though it seemed like it took a tad bit of effort for him to really smile—“wouldn’t be happening this soon. I’m sure that they would have eventually found out they liked each other. My goodness it was painful seeing them playing around their emotions, totally oblivious.” Sophie had expected Keefe to make some sort of comment like that. 

“To Matchmaking,” everybody said as they laughed and chuckled, and clinked their glass of water with each others. It seemed a little early in the day to be cheering. 

Very soon, though, Sophie hoped, maybe they will be cheering Matchmaking for something other than a couple of kids who liked each other; but for a couple kids who have found their one. 

***~*~*~***


	7. Maybe I Do

After that embarrassing—in Sophie’s opinion—breakfast, the seven of them decided to play Base Quest. After some debating, the teams were boys versus girls, as it usually turned out to be. The girls quested first while the boys  guarded. 

“Where do you think they went?” Linh asked quietly. 

“I don’t know, maybe near the garden?” Biana suggested. “Sophie, can you track their thoughts?” 

Sophie tried her best, but she only got a general location. Fitz was getting pretty good at blocking her while also covering three other kids. 

“Not exactly, but I think you’re right Biana. I’m hearing quiet thoughts near the garden.” 

They took off that way, splitting up so that if they got ambushed, then they weren’t all tagged out at once. 

Sophie tried harder, hoping the closer distance would give her a more specific location, and heard clearer thoughts by the fountain. Sophie assumed that the fountain was the base and transmitted it to Linh and Biana. 

The garden was a massive piece of land that was filled with flowers and plants of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It was like a maze with vines covering the arches that led down new paths. 

After a couple of minutes, Sophie got to the end of a gravel and dirt path that led into a clearing with an engraved stone  floor. There was an enormous water fountain spouting out water from the top that overflows its layers into the small pond in the center of the wide, circular bowl. There were benches made of the same stone circling the edge of the areas that weren’t blocking the  three other similar paths. 

Sophie slowly moved forward, finding it suspicious no one was here despite hearing thoughts emitting from this location. She looked around, careful not to trigger one of Dex’s traps, but was surprised to find nothing by the time she reached the fountain. She drew out her hand to tag the boys’ base and—

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Sophie jumped back. “Don’t do that! You scared me.” 

Fitz smiled. “I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t touch the fountain if I were you.” He came out from his hiding spot behind the opposite pathway that led to the fountain. “You don’t want to activate some nasty surprise, do you?” He slowly started walking closer to her.

“No, but there aren’t traps around here.” Sophie smiled, folding her arms, unsure if she was right or not.

He kept walking closer slowly. “And you know that, how?”

“Because . . . you wouldn’t want something bad to happen to your sister.”

“But you’re not my sister,” he pointed out, a grin growing on his lips. 

“But you wouldn’t be sure if Biana would be here first or not.”

He nodded his head, still walking closer. “True. But I think it’s pretty likely the one who knew  _ exactly _ where we were would be the one to get to us first, don’t you?”

Fitz stopped a few feet away from her and his smile grew when he saw confusion spread across Sophie’s features. 

“We?” she questioned a moment too late. 

“Got you!” someone yelled from behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist. 

Sophie yelped and turned around in the elf’s arms, already knowing it was Keefe. 

Both Keefe and Fitz laughed at Sophie’s reaction as she calmed down. 

“You two are jerks,” she complained, though she couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on her face. “Where are the other two?”

“Probably tagging out Biana and Linh,” Fitz answered, reducing his laugh to his million-dollar smile. 

Sophie felt Keefe’s arms tighten just the slightest bit around her when Fitz walked closer to her. When Sophie realized Keefe was practically giving her a back hug she blushed, but didn’t move, not wanting to make things seem more awkward. She heard Keefe grin and hoped it wasn’t because of her emotions. 

“Looks like we won,” Keefe said, looking at where Tam, Dex, Biana, and Linh were walking together towards them. 

 

The boys smiled victoriously and they played a few more games, the girls winning all of them. For this game, Sophie decided to stay at the base to defend while Biana and Linh went out to tag the boys. 

Sophie was concentrating on finding the boys’ locations when she heard a twig snap behind her. She twirled around so fast, she almost got whiplashed. Both her’s and Fitz’s eyes were wide as he looked down at the twig he stepped on, embarrassed. 

“Shoot,” he said quietly to himself when he realized what he’d done.

Sophie wasn’t sure if she should be relieved that it was just Fitz or if she should panic that it was now just her and her crush, by themselves, during a competitive game where everyone was hiding and she had no idea how long they’d be alone. 

Fitz raised his hands up as if to surrender, smiling. “Hey?”

Sophie couldn’t help but smile, feeling a little awkward. “Hi.” 

“You got me, huh?” he said, looking like he was  _ trying _ not to smile. 

Sophie smiled. “Not quite yet.” She subconsciously started walking towards Fitz. When she was less than a foot away from him, she got on her tippy-toes and pecked his cheek, her own turning bright pink. “Now I do.” 

He chuckled deeply and Sophie’s heart fluttered, happy that she was the reason for his laugh. “You’re so adorable.” 

Sophie backed towards to the tree that was her base, feeling like her heart would burst. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said confidently. “And any guy would be lucky to be with you.” 

Sophie risked peeking a glance at Fitz, knowing full well that his grin would make it look like she ran a marathon. Then she asked, “And who do you want that guy to be?”

He shrugged, his smile looking more genuine than a grin. “I think you know.” 

“I think you think I know a lot of things,” she teased. 

“I  _ know _ you know who I want you to be with,” he said, grinning. 

Sophie’s heart fluttered again when she met his eyes, but she felt more happy than nervous. “Tell me who.” 

“I want you to be with me,” he said with a wavering smile.

Sophie felt as if her heart might explode as she said, “Maybe I do, too.” 

His smile turned more confident. “And I take it that means you like me, too?”

“Too?” Sophie questioned, realizing once again that Fitz Vacker, like  _ the  _ Fitz Vacker, the very boy she just happened to have a crush on since the first day she’d met him all those years ago, liked her back. 

“Yes, Sophie,” he said, his smile widening as he took a step closer. “I. Like. You. A lot.” He emphasized each word, drawing them out slowly. 

“A lot?” she stuttered, noticing him getting closer and closer with every step. 

“Definitely a lot.” He seemed to enjoy making Sophie blush with their enclosing proximity. “I’m just not sure if you really like me.” 

Sophie exhaled and looked him in the eye, smiling. “Maybe I do.” 

***~*~*~***


	8. Top Tiers

    Toothbrush—check!

    Toothpaste—check!

    Pajamas—check!

    Extra clothes—check!

    Ella—Sophie forgot to bring her. Maybe that’s why she had trouble sleeping.

Sophie had everything she had packed for the sleepover packed in her bag, ready to go home.

Sophie kept finding herself randomly smiling whenever she thought about her time alone with Fitz during their last game of Basequest. She still had trouble believing that he even thought of her as more than a  _ sister _ . 

“It sucks that you two have to leave already,” Biana said to Linh and and Sophie, pulling them into a group hug. 

“I know. This weekend went by fast,” Linh responded. “And who knows, maybe if it lasted longer something . . .  _ more _ would have happened between Sophie and Fitz,” she teased. 

Sophie rolled her eyes playfully as she pulled out of the hug. “Yeah, maybe,” she said innocently. She still hadn’t told them about earlier. She decided to change the subject. “But we should definitely should do this more often.” 

“Wait a second,” Biana said, catching Sophie’s tone. “Something  _ did _ happen, didn’t it?” 

“What?” Sophie asked, playing dumb. She knew that she shouldn’t keep secrets, especially ones involving Fitz, from Biana.  _ And _ when, quite literally, nothing  _ eventful _ had happened; but, for some reason, Sophie felt that she shouldn’t involve more people into it—even though Biana  _ is _ his sister—until she knew what Fitz and her really were. “Nothing happened.” 

Biana narrowed her eyes at Sophie, not believing her. “Uh-huh,  _ right _ .” 

“Do you know when we’ll get our Matchmaking Scrolls?” Linh asked, and Sophie was grateful for the slight change in subject. 

Biana shrugged, deciding to drop interrogating Sophie. “Either tomorrow or Tuesday. They have a lot of people working at the office, which means faster results.” 

Sophie nodded, deciding to trust Biana’s judgement.  

“We should probably start going. The boys are really impatient,” Linh said and Sophie picked up her things. 

“True,” Biana said with a smile. 

The girls walked out of the room and into the hallway where the boys were chatting while waiting.  

“Hey, ready to go?” Linh asked her brother, walking towards him.

Tam nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

After saying quick goodbyes to everyone, the twins left to go home. 

Dex had already left earlier—an emergency at the store his dad needed help with—leaving Keefe, Sophie, Fitz, and Biana. 

“Bye, Biana,” Sophie said, hugging her. She awkwardly made brief eye contact with Fitz before walking over to the leapmaster. 

She heard Keefe whisper something to his best friend before catching up with her. 

“You excited, Foster?” he asked with a smirk after he called out “Candleshade” to the leapmaster. 

“Excited for what?” she asked as she waited for the beams of light to fully appear. 

“To see your scroll,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. 

Sophie shrugged, looking at him to answer before walking into the light. “Clearly not as much as you are.”

* * * *

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” Sophie shouted as she light leaped into Havenfield, figuring her parents were out in the pastures rather than inside. 

“Over here!” she heard Grady’s deep tone shout from somewhere around Verdi’s pasture and Sophie smiled as she started running towards him. 

As soon as her father came into vision, Sophie picked up her pace and practically jumped on top of him. She didn’t care if he was caked in mud and dirt. 

Grady grunted, but smiled, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Hey, kiddo! Did you have fun?”

She nodded against him, not believing how much she had missed her parents. “It was . . .  _ interesting _ . But I was glad to spend the weekend with my friends.” 

He chuckled and ruffled her hair as they pulled away from each other. “It was a full weekend with teenagers, who, mind you, didn’t have  _ much _ parental supervision, making appointments to get a list to see who they’ll spend the rest of their lives with. I wouldn’t imagine it would be anything  _ less _ than interesting.” 

“Sophie?” 

Sophie barely had time to turn around before she got enveloped into a tight hug. 

“Hey, Mom,” Sophie greeted, returning the hug. 

“How are you? How was it? Did you have fun? You didn’t get hurt, did you? You never know what’ll happen to you in the span of two days.” 

Sophie cringed at her mother’s over-protectiveness as Edaline started scanning her for invisible injuries. But secretly, she loved how caring her parents can be. “I’m fine. It was a great weekend and I’m so excited to tell you about it.” 

Then she spared a glance towards Grady before whispering to Edaline loudly enough that Grady could still hear her, “I don’t think  _ he’ll _ like it very much, though.” 

Grady laughed and Edaline chuckled. 

“You can tell us over dinner. I just finished cooking it,” Edaline told her as the three of them started walking towards the house.” 

“As long as you didn’t kiss a boy, I’ll be fine,” Grady said with a grin.

“Oh . . . ,” Sophie mumbled. “Then maybe I really  _ shouldn’t  _ tell you.” 

“WHAT?!” His grin was gone now . . .

* * * *

After she had finished unpacking  and making sure everything was neatly put away, Sophie had lain down on her bed, watching the colors of the sky darken as they reflected off her high ceiling, Ella resting on her stomach. 

She had wanted a few moments to herself to just lie down and clear her head. But that failed horribly and her thoughts kept running back to Fitz and the scrolls and the sleepover. 

She wasn’t even sure what the problem was and why she felt at unease when thinking that  _ her crush liked her back _ . That’s exciting news, right? But Sophie felt restless. 

_ Are you awake? _ the boy in question transmitted to her and Sophie felt her cheeks warm. 

_ Definitely not _ , she responded, wondering why her emotions were out of whack.  _ And I was most definitely not thinking about you. _

_ WHAT. THE. HECK?!  _ Sophie mouthed to herself, cringing when she realized she sounded like she’s never talked to a boy before. 

_ Strange. I was definitely not thinking about you, either. _

Sophie sighed with relief, glad she didn’t make a fool out of herself—this time. 

_ So . . . what else weren’t you thinking about? _ she asked him, then realizing that sounded weird. But it was too late to turn back now. And then  _ also  _ realizing that he was thinking about her, she buried her face in her pillows to hide her blush from anyone who could see (which, at the moment, was not a lot of people, unless you counted Ella).

_ Hmm . . . I wasn’t thinking about Matchmaking and how fast I can see if a certain someone was on my list or not. _

Sophie nodded to herself as she sat up, thinking that’s she’s been really lucky so far—him not saying anything about how she’s acting like a doofus. 

_ I’m equally excited to get my scroll as I am nervous _ , she admitted. 

_ Because Matchmaking could easily tear friendships apart as it could bring two soulmates together? _

Sophie smiled even though she knew Fitz couldn’t see it.  _ It’s like you read my mind.  _

Then her eyes went wide and she stood up so fast, her mattress barely squeaked.

_ HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA. HE’S BEEN ABLE TO READ MY MIND.  _

_ Sorry. I guess I should have mentioned that earlier, huh? _ he transmitted to her and Sophie sank down to her knees, feeling embarrassed and totally humiliated.

_ Can I, like, die now? _ she transmitted to him, only half joking. 

_ Hey! Be careful what you wish for,  _ he warned her, though she could practically hear it in his thoughts that he was grinning. 

_ Yeah, yeah, _ she thought.  _ Can you do me a tiny favor? _

_ Anything. _

She lied back down in bed, squeezing Ella tightly.  _ Don’t mention a word about this on Tuesday? _

_ Wasn’t really planning on it. _

Sophie allowed herself a pity smile and buried her face into her pillows again.  _ Thank you. _

_ And for the record, you didn’t sound like a ‘doofus.’ _

Sophie only groaned in response, knowing that he at least wouldn’t be able to hear  _ that _ . 

* * * *

“Sophie!” 

The high-pitched scream woke her up and she felt groggy as she slumped out of bed. 

“Wha . . .”—she yawned as she entered the hallway and headed downstairs where Edaline was—“What’s going on?”

Grady walked over to Edaline just as Sophie reached the last step. 

He was focusing on something in her hands—Sophie’s vision was still too blurry from sleep to tell what it was—as he stuttered, “I—Is that . . .” 

He didn’t have to finish his sentence before Edaline nodded vigorously, holding back a huge smile as she looked at Sophie. “It is!” 

“Is what?” Sophie questioned, still feeling tired before her vision finally cleared and she saw the scroll in Edaline’s hand with the words “Sophie Elizabeth Foster-Ruewen” written on it in loopy letters. “Oh. That’s my Matchmaking scroll?”

_ Wow. They really do come fast _ , Sophie thought before her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said and she jumped up with excitement.. “IT’S MY MATCHMAKING SCROLL!” 

For the next few minutes, the family was in a frenzy, jumping and screaming crazily as a few gnomes outside gave then strange looks. But, It wasn’t until Edaline handed Sophie the scroll and said, “Here,” that it really started feeling real. 

Sophie took it tentatively, hands shaking. Barely audible, she whispered, “It’s my Matchmaking scroll . . .” 

Grady put his arm around Edaline’s shoulder and Edaline leaned into him.

“It’s a nerve-racking thing to realize what’s really in your hand,” Edaline said softly. “And realizing that your future may be written in  _ that  _  piece of paper you are holding.” 

Sophie gulped, unable to take her eyes off of it, agreeing to what Edaline said. 

“Yeah, kiddo. We just want you to know that, whomever you choose, whether they’re on that list or the other four lists—if you choose to get them—that, as long as you’re happy, we’ll support your decision.” 

Sophie forced a weak smile. “Thank you.” 

But she really just wanted to see one name written, hoping that there was just one specific name written on her scroll, despite the fact that her feelings wouldn’t change if it wasn’t.

“Whenever you’re ready, Sophie.” 

After a minute of silent staring, Sophie finally built up the courage to open her scroll. 

With shaking hands, Sophie flipped over the scroll and slowly undid the ribbon. She let it drop to the floor as she clutched the rolled up paper in her hand. Heart racing, she unrolled the parchment and started to read:

_ Top Tiers for Sophie Elizabeth Foster-Ruewen . . .  _

***~*~*~***


	9. Full of Surprises

  1. Vixen Vangelis
  2. Keefe Sencen
  3. Percy Jackson
  4. Edward Cullen
  5. Killian Jones
  6. Jason Grace
  7. Donald Trump
  8. Zayn Malik
  9. Kaneki Ken
  10. Paul Walker
  11. Dwayne Johnson
  12. Fitzroy Vacker
  13. Niall Horan
  14. Ethan Nakamura
  15. Luke Castellan
  16. Salvatore Vangelis
  17. Dex Dizznee
  18. Elvis Presley
  19. Tam Song
  20. Bilbo Baggins
  21. Bane Centaur
  22. Dean Winchester
  23. Rick Riordan
  24. Jensi Babblos
  25. Valin Lasnam



 

Sophie wasn’t really paying attention to the rest of the list, her mind buzzing at a certain number.

 _12\. Fitzroy Vacker_    
_12\. Fitzroy Vacker_  
 _12\. Fitzroy Vacker_

“He’s on my list,” she whispered, staring blankly at his name. She she practically started screaming. “He’s on my list! He’s on my list!”

And just like that, the family started jumping around, screaming and fanatic, again.

Sophie jumped into Grady and Edaline’s arms, hugging them tight, and they returned her hug, calming down.

“Oh, I can’t believe you’re growing up so fast already,” Edaline muttered, squeezing her arms around Sophie.

“It seems like it was just yesterday Alden brought you to us for the first time,” Grady said, following Edaline’s lead.

Sophie laughed, though she felt her eyes watering. “I don’t think I’ve ever just been a little kid.”

“No, but we wish you had the chance to be,” Edaline said as she and Grady pulled away from the hug to look Sophie in the eye. “And now . . . I can practically see you getting married and having your first kid and you won’t need us anymore.

Sophie couldn’t hide her blush, wondering who she was supposedly marrying in Edaline’s vision. “I’ll always need you two.”

* * * *

“So what number is he on your list?”

Sophie jumped, startled by Biana’s sudden appearance. “What?”

Biana rolled her eyes, but a smile crept onto her lips. “Come on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!”

Sophie got the last thing she needed from her locker before shutting it. “Oh . . . you mean the list.”

“Quit playing dumb and tell me already!”

Sophie laughed at her friend’s eagerness as Linh joined them.

“What’s going on?” she asked, confused.

“Sophie won’t tell me what number Fitz is on her list,” Biana explained before her eyes widened. “Oh! Is he your number one?! Ah! That would be so cool! A little awkward considering . . . wait I can’t tell you that. Wait . . . is he . . . _not_ on your list?”

 _Awkward why?_ Sophie wanted to ask. Instead, she went with, “Yes . . . he is on my list. But no, actually. He’s not my number one.”

“Is he in the top twenty?” This time it was Linh questioning her, intrigued.

“What’s important about top twenty?” Sophie asked, really just stalling. She liked keeping Biana and Linh on their toes about the topic.

The girls shared a look before looking back at Sophie.

“Generally the best matches are made from the top twenty on the list,” Linh said. “So . . . is he? Is he?”

Sophie chuckled again. “You two are way too invested in this.”

“And you are being way too mysterious about this,” Biana retorted before a grin broke her lips. “Didn’t Keefe used to call you ‘mysterious’?”

Sophie’s smile faded and her cheeks started to flush when she remembered what number Keefe was on her list.

Biana’s and Linh’s eyes widened. “Is Keefe . . . higher than Fitz on your list?” they both asked simultaneously, which weirded Sophie out a little.

“I just want to tell him first before everyone else, okay?” Sophie quickly said, not wanting to answer that question, either.

They both raised an eyebrow but agreed.

* * * *

 _Hi_ , Fitz’s accented voice filled her mind.

Sophie couldn’t keep herself from smiling—even as she was doing _homework_ . _Hey. Are we going to make this a nightly thing?_

Sophie could practically see Fitz grinning in her mind. _Sure. It’d give me an excuse to talk to you._

Sophie’s smile grew wider—which she didn’t think was possible. _I’d like that._

_So . . ._

_So . . ._

_What are you doing right now?_

Sophie shrugged before remembering he wouldn’t be able to see that. _Nothing. Just homework._

 _You know, I thought I got enough homework when I was in the previous levels. But, man, the Golden Tower assigns_ so _much._

Sophie laughed quietly to herself, slowly spinning in her chair, looking out of the window to see the setting sun. _Good thing I still have a couple years before that._

_Enjoy them._

_I’ll try,_ Sophie promised. _But you just never know with me . . ._

_True._

* * * *

 _To the right?_ Sophie pondered, staring at her reflection in the mirror. _The left is better._ As she moved her ponytail from her right shoulder to her left, Vertina appeared in the corner of the mirror, yawning.

“You know, this is fun, watching you make your own fashion decisions,” she said with a small smirk. “Just put it up in a bun, already!”

Sophie rolled her eyes at the piece of technology, but then decided to take the advice.

“Something important must be happening if you’re actually _willing_ to put effort into your look, today,” Vertina observed, pressing for elaboration.

Sophie side-eyed the corner of the mirror. “Maybe I’m just feeling . . . I don’t know, more energetic today.” _If you replace ‘energetic’ with ‘extremely nervous’ and that’d be more accurate_ , Sophie added in her mind.

Vertina crossed her digital arms and raised her eyebrow, implying that she didn’t believe Sophie and she was waiting for the actual answer.

Sophie figured it wouldn’t be a big deal if she told Vertina so she let out an exasperated sigh as she slipped on her waist-length cape to complete her Foxfire uniform. “ _Fiiiine_. I’m telling a certain someone their placement on my Matchmaking list.”

Vertina’s eyes bulged and she started clapping. “Oooh! Are they in the top twenty?!”

Sophie couldn’t help but let a small smile appear on her lips, remembering that Fitz is, in fact, top twenty on her list.

“It’s the Vacker boy, right? Fitz?” Vertina questioned and Sophie nodded, afraid she’d explode in excitement if she spoke.

However, _Vacker boy_ reminded Sophie of when Grady would call Keefe “that Sencen boy” (and still sometimes does) which caused a wave of blush spread across her cheeks when she remembered how high Keefe was on her list.

Attempting to hide her flush, Sophie went to get her backpack and said, “Well, I better get going. Don’t want to be late.”

Before she could walk out of Vertina’s range, however, the mirror yelped out a, “Good luck!”

* * * *

Sophie found it extra hard to not trip on her long golden cape as she was walking towards the upward spiraling staircase for her telepathy session. _With Fitz._

She was just about to fall as she reached the first stair, but a pair of arms caught her before she could have a love-hate relationship with the ground.

“Wouldn’t want you visiting the Foster Care today of all days, right Foster?”

Sophie didn’t have to see Keefe to know he was wearing his infamous smirk.

“That’s not what it’s called,” Sophie reminded Keefe, though his smirk only grew wider. “And I wouldn’t need to see Elwin because of a simple fall.”

They started walking up the stairs together.

“Well with you, we never know,” he said. “Must be really excited to talk to Fitz today.”

Sophie turned her head away from him, wishing she could use her hair to further attempt to hide her blush. “Um, well, uh, yeah. A little bit.”

She already knew what Keefe’s next words were going to be: “You can’t lie to an empath, Foster.” She felt almost tempted to say them with him using his voice.

“I’m assuming he’s on your list,” Keefe stated, and Sophie nodded.

Before he could continue talking, Sophie said, “And before you ask, I’m not telling you what number he is on my list.”

Keefe’s smile seemed to waver for a split second before it widened. “Actually, I was going to ask you if I was on your list.”

“Oh,” Sophie mumbled, her blush deepening both from embarrassment of assuming and remembering, yet again, that Keefe was, not only on her list, but her number _two_. “Um . . . yeah, actually.”

“Your emotions are going all over the place,” Keefe stated, moving as far away from her as he could on the staircase. “You wouldn’t think so many emotions could be bottled up in your tiny figure,” he joked.

“Hey,” Sophie said accusingly. “I’m not ‘tiny,’ I’m fun-sized.”

Keefe grinned. “I’m sure Fitz will—”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Keefe Sencen,” Sophie warned.

“—have a lot of fun with you.”

Sophie tried to playfully smack his shoulder, but he caught her hand and pulled her forward, into his arms.

His icey eyes looked into her honey glazed ones as he lowered his voice to say, “Smacking people isn’t very nice.”

“Making fun of people’s height isn’t nice either,” Sophie retorted, though her voice sounded weak as she felt entranced in his gaze.

He broke a grin and the strange tension between them during that moment vanished as he continued his ascent up the stairs. “You’re on my list, too.”

Keefe had already reached his floor by the time Sophie caught up with him, so Sophie made the rest of the way to her session quietly by herself.

Once she reached the door that would lead her into the classroom, she took in a deep breath. Then she opened the door and started apologizing. “Sorry I’m so late. I—Fitz.” Sophie’s blush returned when she realized that Sir Tiergen, as usual, was late himself, and it was only Fitz, who stood up as soon as he saw her, alone in the spacious room.

“Sophie! Hi, hey,” he almost stuttered. “And you’re late by only a couple seconds, which shouldn’t really count.”

Sophie smiled as she went and sat down in the chair seated across from Fitz. Once Sophie sat down, Fitz sat as well.

“Were you waiting long?” Sophie asked, trying to break the awkward tension between them.

Fitz shrugged. “Not really. Just a minute or so.”

Sophie nodded and looked at the walls—suddenly finding them very interesting. “I got my scroll yesterday.”

Sophie smiled when she saw his eyes bulge before he scratched his neck. “R—really? Me too.”

“Yeah, me too.” It took Sophie a lot of blush and very good self control to not facepalm herself as hard as she could so that she earn herself a trip to the healing center instead of dealing with the embarrassment.

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before they were saved by Tiergan finally entering his classroom.

“Sorry I’m late, again,” he said, rushing to take a seat in his chair. He had no idea how much the two were grateful for his arrival. “So, today, we’re going to . . .”

* * * *

“Hey? . . .” Sophie said, confused at why Grady and Edaline were sitting on her bed with wide smiles when she got home from school.

“Sophie!” Edaline exclaimed and the two rush to her, giving her an enormous and tight hug.

“Mom! Dad! I’m excited to see you, too!” Sophie responded, still confused. “Um . . . why am I excited?”

When Grady and Edaline pulled away from her, they shared a look before looking back at their daughter. At the same time, with wide eyes, they yelled, “We’re pregnant!”

The two words hit Sophie like a pillow to the face. “You’re . . . um . . . Like the creatures with arms and legs and cry a lot?”

The two of them nod so quickly, Sophie was worried their heads would fall off. But then she processed the news of Edaline’s pregnancy and squealed, jumping to give them another hug.

“You’re pregnant! You’re pregnant!”

“We know! We know!”

The three—soon to be four—of them continued to jump and quish each other and let loose their excitement of bringing another elven life into their world.

Sophie loved the feeling of being on cloud nine; she hadn’t felt so happy in a really long time. But eventually, when she falls, it’ll be nearly too hard for her to bear.

***~*~*~***


	10. Ball? Like a Sphere?

“Sophie.” 

“Sophie, wake up.” 

“Sophie!” 

Sophie finally jolted awake, feeling someone shaking her and whispering her name very loudly—right next to her poor ears. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes as she sat up, feeling groggy. “What time is it?” 

“Time for you to get ready for school,” Grady told her. “You’ll be late.” 

Sophie checked the time and her eyes bulged. “OH NO!” she whisper screamed, tentative to the sleeping, pregnant Edaline next to her. 

Grady chuckled quietly to himself as he helped Sophie jump off the bed. 

*** * * ***

“Are you excited?!” Sophie heard Biana exclaim behind her as she was taking her necessities out of her locker. 

Sophie gave her a puzzled look to answer with, “For what?”

She gasped, looking as if Sophie had wasted a whole bottle of glitter. “For the ball!” 

Panic arose in Sophie’s chest as she stuttered out, “Wh—why are you excited about a sphere?”

“What? No,” Biana said, shaking her head quickly. “A gala!” 

Sophie groaned. “Since when was there supposed to be a gala?”

Biana raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “Didn’t you get the scroll?” Sophie’s look of question was the answer Biana needed. “This morning, they sent a scroll to everyone who applied for their matchmaking lists. There’s going to be a ball here so that elves can meet people on their lists and it isn’t as nerve-wracking as having a gala dedicated to only you.” 

_ Thank goodness _ , Sophie thought, shuttering at the  _ thought _ of holding a dance everyone was attending just for her. “I was in a rush this morning. I guess I didn’t see it.”

Biana furrowed her brows. “Everything okay? Why were you rushing?”

“Uh . . . I don’t think I can tell you yet,” Sophie mumbled, not wanting to spoil Edaline’s happy surprise. 

“Please?” she begged, her teal eyes portraying puppy dog eyes. 

Sophie sighed. “Okay, but you can’t tell  _ anyone _ . Not ever your parents.” 

“Yay!” she squealed, clapping her hands together a couple times. 

Sophie lowered her voice so that it was hardly audible. “Edaline’s pregnant.” 

“Oh. I thought you were going to say you finally got together with my brother,” she mumbled. But then her eyes lit up and Sophie had to cover her scream. “I can’t believe it!” she whisper squealed. 

The chimes ring, signaling class will start soon, and Biana and Sophie start making their way to their classes. 

“I know, right?!” Sophie whisper-squealed back.

“They don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet, right?”

Sophie nodded. “Right.” 

Biana started bouncing. “Ah! This is so exciting! I can’t wait for  _ you _ to be pregnant with Fitz’s baby! Babies are just so adorable!” 

Biana laughed when she saw Sophie’s tomato cheeks. “Relax. I’m kidding . . . a little.”

They parted ways and Sophie felt too flushed at Biana’s comment to say a simple “Bye” or “See you later.” She was so distracted that she didn’t notice someone was in her way and accidently bumped into them. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled before realizing who it was. And the look on her face made Sophie think that she bumped into her on purpose. “Stina.” 

“Sophie,” she sneered. It was only the two of them in the hallway now, and Stina took notice and made an expression Sophie figured was supposed to be her smirking. “Is it true?”

Sophie wasn’t completely sure what she was referencing to—her and Fitz, or the baby. Either way, she didn’t want to answer, so instead she said, “I have to get to class,” and brushed past her. 

Stina only turned around to look towards a rushing Sophie and said, “It won’t last long, you know.” 

But Sophie ignored her and kept walking. 

“I mean, just because you two are friends now, it doesn’t mean it’ll work out. Cognates end up just preferring to stay just as friends.” 

Sophie stopped at that. 

Stina made her supposedly-a-smirk expression, knowing she had Sophie’s attention. “Just ask him.” 

Sophie turned to look at Stina, clenching her jaw. But rather than letting a colourful string of words come out of her mouth, Sophie instead chose to say, “At least he’ll still be my friend, and not someone who thinks I’m annoying and indecent. That’s what he thinks of you now.  _ Just ask him _ .” 

Stina’s stunned expression should have brought Sophie some satisfaction, Sophie thought. But instead, it did the opposite. Instead of just ignoring her, Sophie stooped to her level and insulted her. 

“You think you’re above us all, don’t you?” Stina retorted back, her blush toning down a bit. “Just because you choose to go out and break the law. Things always work out for you.” 

Sophie almost laughed as she turned away and started heading back to class. “In the end, I guess they always do. But it’s torture getting there.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“Be careful.” 

Biana’s first words to Sophie as they approached the mansion-like home of the Vackers. 

“Why?” Sophie asked, confused. 

Biana merely sighed, opening the doors. “It’s a long story. Just don’t break the vase.” She pointed to a gorgeous, sparkling and shimmering, aforementioned glass vase that would be worth trillions of dollars in the Forbidden Cities.

“Oh . . .” Sophie’s mouth went dry. She wasn’t exactly the most coordinated person —and the  vase was so precariously balanced that it looked like it would fall and shatter into a million pieces if somebody so much as sneezed within five feet of it.

“What’s with the vase, anyway?” Sophie asks. 

“I think my dad’s holding onto it for somebody,” Biana replied. 

That didn’t make a whole lot of sense to Sophie but she shrugged it off and followed Biana to her room. 

“What is Sophie going to wear?” Biana mumbled to herself as she opened the doors to her massive closet filled with uncomfortably fancy gowns in all shapes, colors, and sizes.

“I’m right here, you know.” 

“Yeah . . .” Biana quietly said, still thinking about Sophie’s possible outfit. “But you won’t be much help since you have no fashion sense.” 

Sophie’s eyes widened. “Hey! I have . . .  _ some _ sense. Maybe not a lot—but it’s still there!” 

Biana smiled. “Understatement of the year. You’d have to get a microscope and zoom in about twenty-thousand units.” Sophie had to nod and agree with that one, laughing. 

Biana shortly pulls out a sparkly, purple dress and holds it up to Sophie’s frame before frowning. “No . . . maybe I could wear this one.” 

She went back to searching her wardrobe and looked thoroughly through every dress she came across. 

After a couple minutes, out of boredom, Sophie asked, “When exactly is the ball?” 

“Tonight at eight,” she mumbled still looking. “Ooh! You should wear a red dress! That would narrow down my search by a lot. Ugh, why didn’t I think of that in the first place?”

“Remember—”

“Nothing too fancy,” Biana finished for Sophie. “Yes, yes. I know.” 

After several more minutes of Biana looking through her red selection—which, in Sophie’s fair opinion, hardly narrowed down the search—Biana finally pulled out an ankle-length dress made of silk with small ruffles flowing out from the waistband. 

“Oh wow,” Sophie couldn’t help but say as she looks over the dress. It was simple but elegant—perfect for her. 

Biana had a proud grin breaking her lips. “I know, right? I think my mom actually got this for you a while ago but forgot about it or something. Here, try it on!” 

Biana held the dress out for Sophie to take and she did. Biana went back into her closet, looking for a dress for herself—which meant Sophie was on her own putting on the dress that, Sophie soon found out, didn’t have a zipper. 

Sophie tried  _ several _ methods of attempting to put on the dress—going in feet first, head first, telekinesis, trying to manifest as a phaser to phase into the dress—but all ended up with her somehow landing on the floor out of the dress. 

“Hey, Sophie?” Biana called out, walking out of her closet with a loud dress in her hands. “What do you think of . . . what happened?” 

“Dress three-million-seven-hundred-four-thousand-two-hundred-sixteen. Sophie . . . zero.”

Biana laughed and helped Sophie up from the floor, setting the dress down carefully onto her bed. “Why didn’t you just unzip the zipper.”

“ _ THERE WAS A ZIPPER?!”  _ Sophie practically screeched, analyzing the dress again and still not seeing such a thing. 

“Yeah,” Biana said, showing Sophie how it was snick within  _ tiny _ folds in the backside. “They usually have it hidden so it looks prettier, I think. It’s a new method.” 

“I thought you said your mom got the dress for me a while ago?” Sophie questioned, wondering at the same time if she could somehow strangle the cloth. 

“Um . . . well, yeah,” Biana stuttered out. “But by ‘a while ago’ I meant a few months ago and by a ‘new method’ I meant a couple months old.” 

“Right . . .” 

The next ten or so minutes were spent on the girls getting into their dresses. Sophie didn’t have a chance to really look at the dress Biana picked out for herself, but when she saw Biana in it, she was in awe. 

It was a strapless, teal dress made of mostly silk with golden lace roses decorating the top half. At the waist, the dress expanded out into a slightly puffy ring with the over layer being the same teal silk pinned into supposedly random ruffles and forming 3D roses here and there while the opening to reveal one of the under layers had more of the same golden lace rose designs. It looked absolutely beautiful, especially on her. 

“What do you think?” Biana asked her with a wide smile, twirling around. 

“It’s looks amazing,” Sophie honestly answered. 

“Thank you,” she laughed. “You look stunning, too! And that’s  _ without _ the makeup.” 

A horrified expression overtook Sophie’s face. “Makeup?”

Biana grinned. “Yes!” 

Della interrupted them—postponing Sophie’s torture for a little while longer and Sophie was grateful. 

“Hey, Mom,” Biana said, looking through her endless supply of what Sophie liked to think of as “torture devices.”

“Oh, you two look gorgeous in those dresses,” she said in her melodic tone, walking in with her hands behind her back. 

“Thank you,” Biana replied, distracted, examining Sophie’s hair, picking up strands and loosely framing where they would go before dropping them and trying again. “It took us a while to find this one for Sophie.” 

“With beauty comes patience,” Della told them before revealing what she was hiding behind her back. Two black cases usually used for jewelry. “I found these and was hoping you two would wear them.” 

Biana and Sophie accepted the box being handed to them and Sophie watched as Biana opened hers, an awed expression on both of their faces as a beautiful teal necklace and a pair of crystal earrings were revealed. 

“Wow, Mom,” Biana breathed, gingerly touching the jewelry. “These are beautiful.” 

“Of course they are.” Della chuckled. “Those were what I wore to my Winnowing Galas. And I thought you may like them. Of course I had to have them repolished and re—oh!” 

She was interrupted by Biana tackling her into a hug. “Thank you so much.” 

Della smiled, embracing her daughter. “You’re very welcome. I just can’t believe you’re already growing so much.”

Sophie smiled at their bond, feeling touched by the wholesomeness of it. But she also felt awkward, like she was intruding on a special moment. 

Della must have sensed this—as mothers tend to have this whole other sense to detect anything wrong with their children—and motioned for Sophie to open her jewelry box as she pulled away from Biana. 

“Go on, Sophie, open it,” she spoke softly. 

Sophie’s eyebrows raised in awe at the stunning necklace—a heart with one half covered in diamonds in the shape of flowers and the other half simply fulfilling the rest of the heart without special features or characteristics other than being a shining metal.

“Edaline wanted you to have it,” Della said before going on to explain, “It used to be Jolie’s. Edaline thought that the simplistic side paired with the fancy side of the heart seemed to match your personality well and would benefit you a lot more.” 

Sophie smiled, gently outlining the surface of her new accessory. “Thank you for bringing it to me.” 

Della laughed. “I only wish I could take credit for it, but it really all belong to your mother.” 

Sophie looked up at Della. “Thank you, still.” Sophie hugged Della and the three of them laughed. 

Della abruptly pulled apart from them with a surprised, “Oh! Look at the time! You girls only have four hours left until the ball!” 

Sophie looked at the clock and saw that Della was right. She also wanted to point out that “only” four hours is still plenty of time. 

Biana looked shocked. “How did time go by so fast?! I still haven’t done hair and makeup! And Linh is going to come over to get ready, too!” 

Sophie wanted to laugh like,  _ You’re kidding me, right? _ Surely, it wouldn’t take  _ four hours _ for hair and makeup--Sophie mistakenly thought. 

“There’s also something else . . . ,” Della mumbled. “Juline is volunteering to help set up Foxfire for the dance and Kesler is working at the shop today and Dex is busy with something so . . . I offered to help take care of the triplets.”

“Okay. . . .” Biana and Sophie both said in unison, waiting for Della to continue. 

“But I just remembered that I have an errand to run and I really don’t want to let Juline and Kesler down.” Della looked between the two of them, hoping they would see where this was leading. 

After a couple seconds, both of their eyes shot open as they both exclaimed, “You want us to watch the triplets?!” 

_ This _ , however, might be something to worry about, Sophie thought. The triplets were notorious for causing trouble and leaving a path of destruction behind them. 

“Thank you so much for offering!” Della said with excitement before rushing off. 

“Mom, wait!” Biana called out, rushing after her mother. But it was too late; Della had already vanished and there were elves waiting at the gates of Everglen. 

Biana groaned before looking back at Sophie. “Sit,” she commanded and Sophie obeyed. “Don’t move or touch anything. I will be right back after calming the triplets and I  _ will _ do your hair and makeup without any more interruptions.” 

Sophie gulped as Biana stormed off,  _ really _ not wanting to go through with the next four hours—mostly because she’ll have to suffer through products with names and brands she would never be able to remember, even with her photographic memory. 

 

As Sophie was waiting in Biana’s room, mentally preparing herself for the torture about to follow, her thoughts wandered off to Fitz. And their kiss. And his placement on her list—he’s in the  _ top twenty _ . 

Sophie nearly fell out of the chair when she heard his voice fill her mind. 

_ Hey Sophie. . . . _

_ Hi, Fitz _ , she transmitted back, not missing the way he dragged off her name like he wanted something as she recovered from her mini heart attack. 

_ Your favourite colour is teal, right? _ he asked her, sounding nervous. 

Sophie’s eyes went wide as she answered with a  _ yes _ , hoping that he wouldn’t ask her  _ why _ —though at this point, their feelings for each other are already out in the open so it wouldn’t be  _ as _ nerve-wracking telling him. 

_ No reason, _ he told her,  _ nothing to worry about. _

Sophie rolled her eyes. If she had a luster for every time she heard a variant of that phrase come from a Vacker . . . 

“Hey! What’s this vase?” Sophie heard one of the triplets call from downstairs. 

“I don’t know! It looks cool though!” 

“Is that made out of glass?”  

“NO! DON’T TOUCH THAT!” 

_ Uh oh _ , Sophie thought, already rushing out of Biana’s room. 

_ What? What’s wrong?  _ Fitz asked. 

_ Nothing, I have to go. I’ll see you later, _ Sophie quickly transmitted, practically leaping down the staircase. 

“OHMYGOODNESSYOUGUYSAREUSINGYOURTELEKINESIS! ITOTALLYFORGOTYOUCOULDDOTHAT!” Biana managed to exclaim in one breath, only quickening Sophie’s pace. 

By the time Sophie reached where Biana was, she watched as Bex threw the vase over to Rex using her telekinesis, who was laughing and giggling, before using his mental ability to toss it to Lex as the three of them were running around.

For every jump, Sophie and Biana sucked in a deep breath, still chasing after them. Because of how unstable the telekinesis was at their ages, Biana and Sophie didn’t want to risk messing with their already weak concentration by throwing theirs into the mix as well and having the vase land in a floor and in a pile of glittering shards. So there were left with running after the triplets. 

At one point, Rex tripped over something, losing his concentration—meaning that the vase was quickly falling to its demise. 

Biana and Sophie both shouted, “NOOO!” before using their telekinesis to catch the vase millimeters before it reached the ground. They placed it on the highest, stable-looking place they could find (also known as the chandelier, for some reason—and Biana laughed to herself everytime she looked at it for a reason Sophie didn’t know why) that would be out of reach—and hopefully out of range—for the triplets. 

“Alright!” Sophie said, exasperatedly before continuing on in a fake, excited tone. “Let’s do something that  _ won’t _ give Biana and me a heart attack!” 

“I have a great idea!” Biana gushed, putting on her “I’m dealing with little kids” face and voice despite the fact that they’re twelve-year-olds. 

“What?” we all chorused back to her. 

“Why don’t we play dress up!” 

Red, Bex, and Lex did not look amused. “We’re not little kids,” they reminded her. Sophie had to agree with them—and most  _ definitely _ not just because she knew Biana was going to use that as an excuse to apply makeup onto her. 

“I know. . . .” Biana let out, not sounding like she really knew. Then, her face lit up. “But you guys are practising your telekinesis, right? So the challenge is you have to change and look all nice and dressed up  _ only _ using telekinesis. Winner gets a special prize.” 

Sophie thought that sounded ridiculous, but the triplets were intrigued. 

“Excellent,” Biana said proudly with a smile Sophie thought was malicious. 

_ Why couldn’t the triplets not be agreeable for one second? _ Sophie asked herself. 

“Sophie? Can you grab some kiddie dresses and suits from Fitz’s and my closets?”  Biana asked her as she led the preteens into the living room. “Thank you.” 

Just then, someone knocked on the doors of the Everglen mansion. 

“On second thought, can you get that?” Biana asked. “It’s probably Linh and a gnome let her inside.” 

“Okay,” Sophie complied and rushed to open the door. Biana was right; Sophie opened the door the reveal Linh who was wearing a gorgeous grey-black, strapless dress. The grey layer tightly wrapped around the waist opens to show a black layer underneath and ruffles around. She had crystal earrings that looked like water droplets and a matching necklace. Sophie could tell she applied a little mascara, lipstick and some blush. She looked beautiful. 

She gave a shy wave and said, “Hi, Sophie. I’m sorry I’m late. Tam gave me a long speech about staying away from boys.”

Sophie only chuckled as she invited Linh in. “It’s okay. We were just trying to figure out how to handle the triplets. We’re going to play telekinetic dress-up. Yay! . . .”

Linh chuckled. “The triplets are here? Is Dex here, too?”

“No,” Sophie explained, “Dex and his parents were busy so we’re watching them instead.”

“Sounds like fun,” Linh said with a hint of kind sarcasm towards the end. 

“Very.” 

They both laughed. They walk into the living room to see the triplets calmly waiting on the sofa. Immediately, suspicion arose in Sophie and Linh. 

“Where’s Biana?” Sophie asked. 

“She had to go upstairs to get the clothes ,” Bex let out with a bored sigh. 

“Oh, no,” Sophie mumbled to herself, knowing that if the triplets get bored waiting, they’re going to do something crazy. 

Linh, replicating Sophie’s thoughts, said, “Hey, Sophie? Could you go get me some water from the kitchen? I’m going to show them a few tricks while we wait. You know Biana—she takes a  _ while _ choosing clothes for anyone and any reason.” 

Sophie chuckled and nodded, heading towards the kitchen, feeling relieved that they managed to successfully calm down the wild triplets. 

Lost in her thoughts, Sophie accidentally bumped into something—surprise surprise!—and grunted. 

“Oh, sorry,” a voice said and Sophie almost yelped, not expecting a wall to talk. 

Only, when she looked up, she saw the supposed wall had two gorgeous teal irises belonging to a handsome face. 

“Oh . . .” Sophie let out, surprised. “Hi, Fitz.” 

He grinned before looking at what Sophie was wearing and going breathless for a moment. “You look . . . beautiful.” 

Sophie felt her cheeks redden as she looked away. “Thank you. You look beautiful, too.” 

_ DID I ACTUALLY JUST SAY THAT?? _ Sophie thought not even a millisecond after the words escaped her mouth. 

Fitz only laughed. “Thank you, lovlie.” 

“No problem,” Sophie managed to mumble with a small smile. 

“What are you still doing here?! Chop chop! You have to go get ready!” Biana’s rushed tone saved the two from the awkward silence that would have prevailed between them. “You can talk to your girlfriend at the ball!” 

Sophie wanted to protest and say that technically the two weren’t dating, and Fitz looked like he wanted to do the same before he looked at the pile of clothes in Biana’s hands. 

“Are those my clothes? I thought I gave you different ones,” he said. 

“Yeah, but your fashion sense sucks and I had to use my own judgement and grabbed some other stuff,” Biana told him. “And Sophie, what are you doing in the kitchen? Where are Linh and the triplets?” 

“Oh um . . . I was getting some water for Linh so she could do water tricks while we waited for you. But I guess there’s no point in that now,” she quickly explained. 

Biana’s eyes lit up and she dropped all the clothes in her hands. “Perfect!” 

Fitz’s eyes widened. “Hey! My clothes!” 

“Linh can just do her hydrokinesis stuff for them and I get to finish your makeup!” Biana said excitedly. 

_ Oh no _ , Sophie immediately thought. 

“Also, Fitz, I put out your outfit on your old bed,” Biana told her brother with her hands on her hips. “It’ll match Sophie’s outfit and makeup so hurry up and go get ready!” 

“You know I have to get back to the Golden Towers, right?” he asked. 

Biana rolled her eyes. “I know. Take the tux and go! I need to finish Sophie!” 

Fitz shook his head at Biana before turning to face Sophie with a smile. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Sophie smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” 

He hesitated for a moment, but then decided to go through with his original thought and leaned closer to Sophie, kissed her temple, and whispered into her ear, “You always look beautiful.”

He walked away with a goofy grin and Sophie only stood still, tomatoes replacing her cheeks. 

Biana clapped her hands and squealed. “You two are  _ so  _ adorable! Ahh! Also, he should do that more often, it’s going to save me from using blush on you.” 

Sophie looked at her friend. “Please go easy on me with the makeup.” 

Biana grinned—it looked a little evil in Sophie’s opinion. “You know I won’t.”

 

“And . . . done!” Biana exclaimed as she finished the last touches. 

Sophie was worried to look in the mirror after being poked and prodded—and almost stabbed in the eye several times—at. Reluctantly she turned to face the mirror and smiled. 

“Whoa,” she breathed. Biana resorted to using the classic golden eyeshadow to make her eyes pop, made her cheekbones seem a little higher than normal, and her lips were glossed a shiny red. She looked . . . pretty. 

“My brother isn’t going to know what hit him,” Biana said with a squeal. “Ugh! I can’t wait for Fitzphie children! You’re definitely going to have a girl first—I’ve always wanted a niece.” 

“Can we just go to the ball, now?” Sophie pleaded, needing to be saved from Biana’s comments. 

“Aw, you both look stunning!” a voice called from the door and the girls turned to find Della waiting there with a wide smile. “And you did a wonderful job babysitting.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” Biana said. “Wait, how come you’re home so soon?” 

Della’s eyes widened a bit. “Uh . . . oh! Look at the time! You girls are going to be late. Better get going!” 

Sophie raised an eyebrow. “What exactly did you have to do, again?” 

Della sighed, realizing she might as well tell them now. “I just had to leave the house and see if you were ready to take care of the children on your own.” 

“Why?” Biana questioned, making miniscule adjustments to Sophie’s natural-messy-looking-bun.

Della only smiled. “Just out of curiosity. Now you girls really do need to leave!” 

Sophie took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for a fancy occasion, before following Biana out of the room and towards the leapmaster. 

***~*~*~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovlies  
> ~Nuela <3
> 
> P.S. Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> ~GingerNuela <3


End file.
